


Casa Marukawa

by Nonimi



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: La casa del placer "Marukawa" era reconocida por las joyas que atendían en lugar, dispuestos a cumplir todas las fantasías de sus clientes. Un lugar lleno de espectáculos, gemidos, placer y lujuria. Sin embargo todos cargaban con oscuros pasados, que sólo clientes muy especiales llegarían a desenrollar. Parejas principales de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Junjou Romantica. Drama y Romance





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Un nuevo proyecto, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Contendrá mucho drama y romance, tambien escenas subidas de todo y otras de mucho dolor
> 
> Una idea no tan nueva, pero espero les llegue a gustar, de antemano muchas gracias por haber entreado a leer.
> 
> No los molesto más y les dejo la historia.
> 
> Sólo un prólogo para contextualizar.

La casa del placer Marukawa, se encontraba en la periferia de la majestuosa ciudad de Tokio del siglo XIX, el único y exclusivo lugar que aun tenia geishas hombres o también llamados hōkan o taikomochi, pues para la fecha técnicamente solo estaban mujeres cumpliendo este rol.

Pero bien sabía Ryūichirō Isaka, que existían hombres con gustos particulares y dispuestos a derrochar grandes sumas de dinero, si eran satisfechos como ellos querían. Como bien había aprendido de su padre, el comercio de entretenimiento y sexual, dejaba grandes ganancias, y por ende era uno de los hombres con más dinero e importancia en la ciudad.

Si bien las geishas como tal, no eran prostitutas, sus joyitas se manejaban muy bien en todo tipo de arte que involucrara la pasión desbordada.

Aunque los rumores decían que en esta casa no solo había sexo normal, sino que los hōkan, estaban dispuesto a cumplir todo tipo de fantasias sexuales, incluyendo aquellas más aberrantes o impensadas para la época.

Pero Ryūichirō-San era un hombre estricto, el seleccionaba cuidadosamente a sus putitos, a cambio les ofrecía protección y una "buena vida", más que nada joyas y comida, pero pobre de aquel que no cumpliera sus órdenes, pues era conocido como un hombre estricto y de temer.

Además sus subordinados sabían que como estaban las cosas, no durarían mucho si los echaban a la calle y más que mal, prostituirse en este lugar no era del todo malo, ya que recibían una buena paga, podían tener uno que otro lujo y eran custodiados, pues se decía que muchas prostitutas ilegales habían terminado muertas por clientes dementes, borrachos o que simplemente no se disponían a pagar.

Aunque claro en este lugar había joyas principales, las cuales eran las más caras y elegidos por características especiales, entre estos se encontraban:

 _Asahina Kaoru:_ un hombre inexpresivo y alto de unos treinta y algo, que se desenvolvía sobre todo en las artes relacionadas al sadomasoquismo, especialista por sodomizar de la mejor forma y entregar un placer frío. No era elegido muchas veces, pues se dice era el amante de Ryūichirō-San, y este celosamente lo guardaba para sí, a menos que fuera un cliente muy especial.

 _Takahashi Misaki:_ recién llegado al lugar, aún nadie lo había probado y solo estaba de aprendiz, haciendo tareas domésticas y aprendiendo al máximo de los conocimientos entregados por sus nii-san. El cruel destino lo había hecho caer en este lugar, pero estaba más que temeroso y realmente era un inexperto en todo lo relacionado al sexo. De estatura pequeña, muy delgado y joven, más de una vez confundido por una chica, dada su fragilidad.

 _Takatsuki Shinobu:_ de aspecto aniñado pero muy fogoso, así lo describían. Pese a ser el más joven del lugar, su experiencia era inigualable, especialista en hacer creer a los viejos de un amor sincero para conseguir distintos regalitos, le gustaba el sexo como deporte y amaba jugar con los sentimientos de los clientes.

 _Nowaki Kusama:_ alto y guapo, pero de una personalidad sincera y amable, vivió una cruel infancia y por haberlo rescatado está realmente en deuda con Ryūichirō-San a quien admira profundamente, Ingenuo e inocente, quien aún cree en el amor, aunque se dice que un especialista en entregar placer, siendo muy romántico y seductor.

 _Onodera Ritsu:_ un joven intrépido y con metas en la vida, las cuales consistían en ser el mejor prostuito, obtener mucho dinero pese a la repulsión que le daba el lugar, y poder volver a su antigua posición social, no era más que un escalador que ya no quería depender de nadie, siempre quería ser el mejor y si el sexo era su trabajo en este momento, no sería motivo para no dar lo mejor de sí, sin embargo le jugaban en contra su nervio y cambios de humor, además de odiar a los hombres y no creer en estos por culpa de un antiguo amor.

 _Yoshino Chiaki:_ ya cerca de los treinta pero con la apariencia de un niño, muy mimado y lleno de energía, amante de la comida y los placeres mundanos, se habla de un especialista en todo sexo que involucrara juegos previos, pues para él las relaciones sexuales no eran más que eso, también elegido por las hermosas obras de arte que realizaba de sus momentos fogosos o de sus clientes, hermosos dibujos que se vendían aparte.

 _Yokozawa Takafumi:_ de alto porte y con una mirada gélida, se dice que su trabajo era frio, rápido y limpio. Experto en dar placer a los hombres sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pues estas estaban demás. Muy responsable y solo le interesaba vivir una vida tranquila, los hermanos del lugar lo llamaban Oso-San apodo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

 _Yukina Kou:_ Joven, jugueton, pasional y atrevido, le encantaba el sexo y por sobre todo sabía lo que su apariencia, la de un príncipe, podía hacer en los hombres, carta que jugaba constantemente a su favor. Otro de los artistas del lugar, con un trabajo más limpio que su nii-san, pero no por eso menos apetecido, aunque a él más que el dibujo era especialista en la pintura, y muchas veces uso a sus clientes como lienzo, haciéndolos caer en un éxtasis de lujuria.

Hombres solteros y casados, acudían a tomar unas copas y ver los mejores espectáculos de la reconocida "Marukawa" como le llamaban a secas, y si el bolsillo soportaba llevarse a la cama a las preciosas joyas del lugar. Sin embargo estos estaban llenos de secretos y dolores que poco a poco se irán descubriendo. 


	2. La primera noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miiiiil perdones, no pude actualizar antes, pero ya estoy de vacaciones, así que intentare hacerlo con mayor frecuencia.
> 
> Me gusto escribir este capítulo y espero que realmente lo disfruten. Les comento que habrá lemon y es prácticamente el primero que intento hacer con mayor detalle, por lo tanto un lemon más adulto, realmente me gustaría que me comentaran que les parecio.
> 
> No los entretengo más a leer.

 

* * *

Misaki se encontraba dando vueltas por la casa, estaba más que nervioso y no se podía mantener quieto en un solo lugar, dado que hoy, después de verse como una fecha tan lejana, sería el día de su estreno. Y claro siendo sinceros no era algo que le gustaba, pero más que mal, ya había llegado a este lugar de trabajo y no veía una alternativa rentable para sobrevivir.

El como había terminado en un lugar así, que de saber su hermano no le dirigiría nunca más la palabra, era porque dada su apariencia y contextura física en ningún otro lugar lo lograban aceptar, el por años se había dedicado a otro tipo de labores pues no tenía necesidad, sin embargo por culpa de su padre, sus apuestas y las prostitutas lo habían perdido todo, sumándose a que su madre se había suicidado.

El quedo a cargo de su hermano mayor y ambos en la ruina, el poco a poco trabajó para mantener a Misaki, en un par de años conoció a una hermosa y amable mujer, al poco tiempo se casó. Le ofreció a su hermano ir con él a la ciudad natal de su esposa, pero Misaki se negó, ya no podía seguir siendo una carga, necesitaba hacer su vida y dejar a su hermano vivir, si bien siempre se escribían, no se han visto en casi un año.

Pese a que busco y busco trabajo, nunca le fue bien. En uno de sus últimos trabajos lo trataban muy mal, y en una noche desgraciada unos hombre intentaron violarlo por su apariencia, y para mala o buena suerte, su vida fue salvada por Ryūichirō Isaka, quien al ver un buen negocio en el cuerpo del joven, le ofreció una buena vida y dinero, a cambio de trabajar en su casona, la cual era conocida por lo que se dedicaba, así que sin muchas ofertas y con su vida a cuestas del hombre frente a él, aceptó, pensando en lo que esta nueva decisión significaría en su vida.

El tiempo de entrenamiento fue cerca de un mes, no se quejaba del ambiente. Durante la tarde, con sus hermanos, nombre que se le daba a los otros hombres que trabajaban en el lugar, jugaban y limpiaban, todos eran sus simpáticos y cariñosos, vivían entre cantos, risas y bromas.

Le enseñaron distintas formas de satisfacer a un hombre, frente a los sonrojos del menor, quien estaba cada día más nervioso, mientras su fecha límite se acercaba, pero estaba decidido, no cambia de opinión, además realmente era agradable el lugar.

Y la noche finalmente llegó. Ritsu, uno de los más cercanos al joven lo ayudo a vestirse adecuadamente, con una ropa nueva y realmente hermosa para la ocasión, le arreglo su rebelde cabello, despejando sus agradable rosto, le dio un abrazo y le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

- _Misaki, espero no seas tan grandioso, porque créeme los millonarios son míos, ni se te ocurra quitarme a mi clientela -_ dijo un Ritsu, medio en broma, medio verdad, con una mirada un tanto aterradora. Pues él estaba decido a juntar mucho dinero en poco tiempo, para lograr volver a ser lo que fue, levantar su nombre y su estatus de vida, pero eso era otra cosa. Misaki solo respondió con una Risa nerviosa, pues sabía que esa amenaza era más real de lo que aparentaba.

Ese sábado a las nueve de la noche comenzó la acción, poco a pocos fueron llegando los hombres de la elite por un par de copas y si el dinero y las ganas acompañaban un hermoso putito para irse a la cama.

Mientras comenzaba el show y las subastas, pues ese era el sistema de obtener compañía, los hombres de importancia en la casa se presentaban frente a todos con sus hermosos ropajes, y los hombres ofrecían y ofrecia, hasta cuando nadie podía más y el putito en cuestión tenia dueño por un par de horas.

Claro que hoy era una noche distinta, se remataba a un virgen y por cierto la nueva y tierna adquisición Isaka.

Mientras llegaba la hora de la subasta, los de más bajo rango cantaron y ofrecieron distintos tipos de alcohol a sus los invitados de esa noche. La subasta esa noche comenzaría con Misaki, pues era el gran atractivo de esa noche.

Pero el no se había dado cuenta, que mientras esperaba su turno de salir adelante, encontrándose sentado, siendo calmado y recibiendo consejos de última hora por sus hermanos, un par de ojos color plata no le quitaba la vista de encima, y tenía claro ese joven lo había cautivado y él le arrebataría su primera vez de la forma más dulce que pudiera.

Al fin llegó la hora de Misaki, estaba más que nervioso y tropezó unas veces al subir a la tarima, se sintió abrumado con los distintos tipos de mirada que estaba recibiendo, desde las más lascivas a las más tiernas.

Solo se presentó indicando su nombre real, pues en este prostíbulo nadie usaba sobrenombres, dado que Isaka decía que este tipo de comportamientos solo demostraban vergüenza de la profesión, y como bien decía él, en su local ningún muchacho se avergonzaba de lo que hacía, o al menos así se tenía que mostrar.

Los hombres rápidamente comenzaron a subir las apuestas y ya estaba a un precio bastante alto, no tanto como el de Ritsu, pues hasta ahora nadie lo había logrado superar, pues si bien él no fue criado para esto, desde el comienzo mostro un talento innato.

Cuando ya se tenía al ganador y quedaba el último segundo de presentar un valor, el joven de cabellos plateados y voz ronca hablo, superando cualquier cifra, mientras le daba un trago tranquilo a su alcohol y dedicada una pasional mirada al menor, quien solo se estremeció ante la semejante forma que lo estaban observando.

Todos aplaudieron y el joven fue hacia su primer cliente, se acercó de forma tímida y le ofreció la mano, guiándolo hasta la habitación que los esperaba para la ocasión. El mayor pudo notar el nerviosismo en el otro por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la forma en que su húmeda mano temblaba al tomar la de él.

Al entrar a la habitación, la cual muy lujosa, con velas y pétalos de flores por el suelo, y un lecho esperándolos para la acción.

El menor torpemente sentó a su amo, acto seguido se puso en sur piernas, y torpemente comenzó a desvestirlo, mientras besaba sus hombros de una forma cálida e inocente.

El mayor se dio cuenta que era momento para entrar en acción, giro rápidamente y puso bajo él, al joven Misaki sujetándolo por las muñecas, le abrió sus ropajes rápidamente y comenzó a besar su torso de forma rápida, mientras su lengua se encargaba de recorrer cada centímetro de piel. Luego poso su atención en los rosados y llamativos pezones del joven, dio unos suaves besos y luego poco a poco comenzó a succionar, haciendo estremecer al joven en cuestión, para terminar su jugaba con suaves y delicados mordisco, haciendo que el otro dejara escapar uno que otro gemido.

Luego su mirada se centro en la del otro, el cual al percatarse enrojecio aún más si es que eso fuera posible, le susurro palabras hermosas, mientras se acarcaba a sus labios y besaba su comisura, para terminar en un beso pasional, donde sus lenguas jugaban una fogosa danza.

Finalmente se dio cuenta que tanto él como el muchacho estaban listos, que sus cuerpos reclamaban atención.

De un tiros termino de desnudar a su compañero, quien absorto en tanto placer olvido todo pudor, mientras el también quedo en igual condición en un par de segundos.

Con su boca hizo un recorrido desde los suaves y rosados labios del joven, hasta su entrada muy pequeña y apretada, dejando un camino de caricias y placer. Para finalizar por introducirla en este lugar, ante lo cual el menor hizo un intento de alejarlo, el cual fue frenado por el mayor.

Lubrico bien el lugar, para luego juguetear con sus dedos en la entrada, mientras esta poco a poco se relajaba y accedía a un dedo tras otro.

Cuando ya se dio cuenta que Misaki estaba preparado, se posó frente al menor, poniendo una mano a cada lado, previo a levantarle las piernas de este por sobre sus hombros, dejando a vista y paciencia la apetecible entrada del menor. Y lentamente introdujo su miembro en el estrecho lugar, ya estando dentro abrazo al joven, lo rodeo con sus brazos, lo beso y mordisqueo sus orejas, excitándolo cada vez más. Cuando este ya estaba acostumbrado, comenzó con un suave movimiento, para lograr más tarde grandes y potentes estocadas que solo provocaban placer en ambos, cuando ya se dio cuenta que estaban cerca del punto culmine, poseyó los labios del joven y unieron sus lenguas entre besos y jadeos, para terminar en un orgasmo en conjunto que a ambos los hizo tocar el cielo.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leido, realmente espero me comenten que les parecio este capítulo y espero con ansias cualquier sugerencia o lo que se les ocurra, incluso que me animen a continuar, porque no se si les esta gustando como la estoy llevando.
> 
> Cariños y buenas vibras, un abrazo!


	3. Castigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, perdón el retraso, pero en mis vacaciones no he tenido tanto tiempo como espere.
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias por sus review, realmente amo leerlos, no saben como me animan a seguir escribiendo, perdón por no responderles personalmente, pero de verdad muchas gracias.
> 
> Espero les guste y a leer!

 

* * *

Era domingo y como era costumbre en la casa Marukawa, los _hōkan_ salían a hacer sus compras semanales. Lo importante de esta tradición es que salían en un gran grupo, todos los de la casa, además se vestían tan bellos como para cualquier show, pues para Ryūichirō esta era una forma de demostrar que no estaban avergonzados de lo que hacían y que era un trabajo tan digno como cualquier otro, pues ninguno de sus chicos estaba ahí por haber sido vendido o algo así como en el caso de las geishas, cada uno podía hacer lo que quisiera dentro de cierto límite y él les pagaba como correspondía, aunque todos tenían muy claro las consecuencias de no hacerle caso y mucho peores para quien lo traicionara; y por otro lado esta era otra forma de hacer publicidad a su "Casa del Placer".

Misaki aún se encontraba nervioso por lo ocurrido la otra noche, si bien ya era un oficial dentro del staff de chicos, no se acostumbraba a esta nueva sensación. Además ciertos ojos color plata no lograban salir de su cabeza y cada vez que ocurría sus mejillas tomaban un leve color sonrosado.

Asahina iba delante del grupo con su amo y señor, su relación era un secreto a voces, pues técnicamente nadie tenía una noche con él, solo su Ryūichirō-sama. Ambos se miraban, no mostraban amor, pero de ellos exaltaba la pasión y la posesividad, que a más de uno le calentaba el cuerpo y lo hacía desear ser parte de un trio sexual.

La mayoría de las familias que cada domingo paseaba por los hermosos parques del lugar, que además estaban en pleno florecimiento del cerezo, se alejaba al ver acercarse al grupo, ya que su reputación era la de simple prostitutos, muchas madres tapaban los ojos de sus hijos, como si verlos fuera el peor de los pecados, mientras padres acalorados se retiraban del lugar rápidamente ante de ser descubiertos, ya que más de algún prostituto les dedicaba una refrescante sonrisa, haciéndolos recordar horas de placer.

Pero Takafumi se había dado cuenta que pese al comportamiento común de las familias, siempre veía a un hombre de cabellos claros con su pequeña hija, que no se alejaba para nada, paseaba con ella de la mano al lado del grupo, como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo, le agradaba esa actitud, le encantaría que la gente no fuera prejuiciosa tal como esa familia.

La pequeña niña venía corriendo detrás de una mariposa, sin darse cuenta chocando con el sujeto de gran altura, este rápidamente y muy preocupado se acercó a ayudar a la pequeña y ponerla de pie, la cual lo miro sonrosada y este suspiro aliviado, ya veía que se ponía a llorar, él inmediatamente saco un caramelo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego regalándole una sonrisa, siendo respondida con ojitos luminosos y una sonrisa que muestra los dientes de la niña.

El padre de la muchacha se acercaba al lugar serio, Yokozawa había reparado en que lo más probable es que le hubiera parecido mal lo del caramelo, más que mal a nadie le gustaría que un prostituto le ofreciera dulces a sus hijos. Pero gran fue su sorpresa cuando él no estaba preocupado por el dulce, sino por su pequeña, al verla que estaba bien, hizo una reverencia ante de ojiazul y le dedico una sonrisa, mientras agradecía.

- _Perdón por el choque de mi hija, esta pequeña adora las mariposas y no pone atención al ver uno. Muchas gracias por el caramelo, Hiyo dale las gracias al señor –_ Dijo Kirishima animado, mientras su hija susurraba un gracias.

- _No se preocupe, son niños y tienen que disfrutar del mundo –_ Respondió Takafumi, era la primera vez que interactuaba con una familia desde que tenía el trabajo y aun se le hacía raro eso de no recibir miradas y palabras de desprecio.

Acto seguido se despidieron con la promesa de un nos vemos, ante lo cual el corazón de Yokozawa dio un giro.

Por otro lado Shinobu fue rodeado más de alguna vez por algún anciano que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos por el menor, regalándole distintos objetos, ante lo cual el niño respondía con un beso en la mejilla y cuando estos se alejaban susurraba un "ilusos", provocando la risa en sus hermanos de oficio.

Ritsu estaba metido en unos libros de un pequeño puesto de una feria, cuando el joven dueño se acercó a preguntar si necesitaba algo, sus ojos se cruzaron y por un instante Onodera recordó cuando trabajaba en la editorial de su papá, él lo conocia de ese lugar y era renombrado por ser muy mala pulgas pero realmente bueno en su trabajo, dado que lo podía reconocer y en su familia no sabían a lo que se dedicaba, pues lo habían exiliado, se fue rápido del lugar no quería ser nuevamente un motivo de vergüenza en la familia Onodera, no pudo comprar el libro que le apetecía y el joven vendedor quedando realmente curioso.

Chiaki y Kou se fueron a recolectar materiales de arte, pues de vez en cuando llegaban clientes que además de favores sexuales, pedían otros artísticos, cuyos valores eran mucho más ascendentes dado el talento de ambos jóvenes.

Finalmente Nowaki se dedicó a pasear tan callado y relajado como siempre, sin más aspiraciones que una vida tranquila a la par de recolectar el máximo de dinero posible para poder ayudar a todos los niños huérfanos, pues no quería que terminaran prostituyéndose como él, les quería dejar algo para que pudieran desempeñarse en una labor bien vista, formaran familia y fueran felices, algo que miraba con nostalgia pues sabía que él no lograría ese tipo de vida, pero ya estaba resignado.

El grupo volvió por la tarde a la mansión con nuevas telas y adornos, materiales de arte, alimentos y alcohol. Era noche de festival de primavera, y sabían que muchos hombres dejarían a sus familias contentas para escaparse por algo rápido en la casa del placer, pues el lugar del espectáculo estaría muy cerca de la mansión.

Todos los jóvenes se vistieron tan lindos como pudieron, era estreno de los ropajes de primavera, es decir, más color y más piel, algo muy atrayente.

Isaka estaba algo ansioso, apurando a todos sus trabajadores, ya era la hora y algún no estaban del todo listos, iba rápido con la comida, pues aquí todos trabajaban, cuando choco con Kaoru, derramando todo lo preparado en el joven que ya estaba listo, y con lo que le aburría prepararse para los clientes.

- _Pero si serás imbécil Isaka, me manchaste y perdiste comida-_ Su amo y señor, no podía creer que lo hubiera desafiado frente a todos sus muchachos, mostrando quien mandaba en verdad, así que sin pensarlo más le dio una bofetada haciéndolo callar, el más alto solo le dedico una mirada de odio. Acto seguido Isaka se lo llevo a otra habitación, con el pretexto de castigarlo como se merecía, mientras ordenaba al resto a tener todo listo en 10 minutos para abrir, si no lo hacían recibirían una nalgada, se fue gritando del lugar.

Cuando ya estuvieron solos Asahina, lo tomo por los hombros y lo desnudo rápidamente, ante la mirada sonrojada de su "amo", pues en la cama era él quien mandaba y no era nada menos que un sádico dominante.

_-Como te atreves a golpearme frente a todos –_ Grito Kaoru molesto, está bien que seas el dueño de este burdel, pero nunca me habías puesto un dedo frente al resto, dejándome en total vergüenza. Ante lo cual Isaka, solo respondió apenándose, sabía que la acción realizada no lo haría perder el respeto de sus muchachos, pero si la paciencia de su amante.

- _Per…perdón Kaoru, no podía perder mi dignidad ante los otros. Te… te pagaré con el castigo que quieras, pero no seas muy duro mi amor –_ Dijo un Isaka todo sumiso y arrepentido.

- _Ahora te castigare, no quiero que hables en los próximos diez minutos, para que podamos abrir a las nueve como cada noche, pero créeme amorcito me dolió la comida caliente en la ropa y el golpe en la mejilla, así que no esperes que sea compasivo_ –Termino de decir un Asahina muy molesto, pero con pasión en los ojos.

Se sentó en el suelo y tumbo a su amante sobre sus piernas, sentía el temblar de este, sabía lo que lo excitaba estar en total sumisión. Lentamente acaricio las nalgas de este, luego acaricio el orificio de este para calentar el lugar, sin pensarlo comenzó a dar palmadas y no suaves, si no duras y cubriendo el máximo de área posible, desde la zona lumbar hasta casi las rodillas, dejando ante los primeros impactos una cola muy roja.

- _Ni se te ocurra gritar, no quiero ningún ruido y que aceptes tranquilito -_ Dijo Kaoru seductor en un susurro al oído del otro, mientras daba un ligero mordisco.

Cuando ya se dio cuenta que su "amo" no podría sentarse por un buen rato, metió un par de dedos con una fuerte estocada, entrando y saliendo, jugueteando con la entrada y la excitación de este, cuando se dio cuenta que su amante estaba a punto, paro, se levantó del lugar y hablo.

- _Tienes prohibido correrte, estarás con tu amigo ansioso hasta que yo decida que has aprendido, créeme que fui suave por el tiempo, no tendré compasión si me desafías. Queda poco tiempo, asi que iré a cambiarme, nos vemos guapo –_ Decía Kaoru mientras se iba del lugar, dejando a un sonrojado Isaka.

Fue una noche de muchos clientes y distintos shows, mucho alcohol, comida y diversión. Cuando ya era la hora de la subasta, un cliente entró en último momento, su cabello castaño claro se veía agitado y una sonrisa se estampo en su cara al mirar en dirección a la tarima y ver a cierto muchacho de pelo y ojos azules, que se sonrojo al acto. Al parecer siempre había una primera vez para visitar un lugar como este.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído, espero se hayan dado cuenta que pareja es la que se viene (y una de mis favoritas).
> 
> Ya quiero leer sus reviews, un abrazo y que esten de maravilla! Nos leermos :D


	4. Amigos y rivales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Mil mil mil perdones pero es que inicie la universidad y tuve muchas cosas que hacer, por mala o buena suerte caí en cama con un resfrío horrible y gracias a eso tuve tiempo de trabajar en este fanfic, que planeo continuar más seguido.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos los que han leído hasta ahora y me dejan sus maravillosos reviews.
> 
> A leer!

 

* * *

Kirishima estaba excitado, no por ver a hombres guapos, sino porque era la primera vez que le apetecía ir a un lugar como este, lo sentía como una travesura. Ni siquiera en su juventud había visitado un prostíbulo femenino, y después de la muerte de su esposa, había perdido todo el interés en el sexo opuesto, quizá era momento de darle la oportunidad a su propio sexo.

Se sentó en un lugar alejado a beber tranquilamente y a mirar el show que comenzaba, habían hombres bailando sensualmente, moviendo las caderas, dedicando cálidas miradas y besos al entusiasta público, muchos de ellos ya con harto alcohol y lujuria en el cuerpo.

El hombre que había ayudado a su pequeña en la mañana se encontraba preparando distintos alcoholes, se veía cansado y con sueño, pero aun así sonreía a cada cliente. Luego de miradas constantes en ambas direcciones, decidió que era momento de acercarse, pues más adelante no se atrevería a "comprar" a un hombre y además no sabía que tan caro podría ser y si se lo podría permitir.

_-Ho..hola, gracias por el dulce para mi hija, le encanto_ – Dijo un Kirishima algo sonrojado, no sabía como iniciar una conversación. Ante esto Takafumi, solo reaccionó entregándole un vaso de jugo, pues no sabía si al caballero le apetecía alcohol.

- _No te preocupes, la verdad actué antes de pensar. Muchos papas en su lugar me habrían insultado, golpeado y dedicado miradas de asco, aunque claro luego te miran como comida cuando su familia ya está lejana… Perdón no debería decirte esas cosas. –_ Termino de hablar Yokozawa, aunque sus ojos se habían entristecido.

Luego de haber roto el hielo, se pusieron a conversar animadamente de distintas cosas, pero principalmente del lugar, pues Zen le había dicho que nunca en su vida había visitado una casa de estas y no tenía idea como funcionaban, aclaro que le daba algo de vergüenza que un hombre de más de cuarenta años no supiera nada de este tipo de atracciones.

Por otro lado Yokozawa se sentía avergonzado de él mismo, pues la realidad lo estaba golpeando, vendía su cuerpo por dinero, sonaba tan sucio y se dio tanto asco de sí mismo, las lágrimas querían salir, pero las reprimió y se excusó, pues ya comenzaba la hora de la subasta de las principales atracciones.

Cuando Ritsu subió a la tarima tan decidido como todas las noches, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al ver a la distancia al tipo de los libros, quien se encontraba fumando tranquilamente, mirando todo el lugar pero sin enfocarse en algo, él solo deseaba ser comprado rápidamente y que el sujeto no se diera cuenta que un Onodera estaba rebajado a una casa como esta.

Pero al ser presentado, el más alto poso sus ojos sobre él, y al darse de cuenta de quien era, abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Ritsu se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, no había sacado nada con ir al otro extremo del país para no ser descubierto, la noticia llegaría a su padre y quien sabe que le harían, incluso temia por su vida.

Intentó mostrar una mirada confiada, pues después de todo, si su meta era ser el mejor de la casa Marukawa, lo haría aunque ese tipo lo intimidara, ya se estaban atravesando muchas ideas de como callarlo, aunque ni siquiera sabía si lo compraría.

Pero su temor más grande fue hecho una realidad, aquel hombre lo compro y puso la mayor cara de satisfacción, el resignado, no tuvo más que sonreír y seguir a su habitación, aunque después de todo había pagado un buen precio por él esta noche.

Misaki por su lado estaba nervioso, aun no se acostumbraba a esto y además no había visto los ojos del peliplata esa noche, así que estaba resignado o pasarla con cualquiera, aunque por un instante pensó que lo vería nuevamente, agitó la cabeza con fuerza, estaba pensando como toda una quinceañera.

Ya estaban las apuestas bastantes altas por el castaño, cuando se abrió la puerta y un apurado Akihiko levanto la mano superando cualquier ofrecimiento y por segunda vez consecutiva, esos ojos verdes eran sólo para él, recibió un par de miradas de insatisfacción de los clientes habituales que sabían la historia de la noche anterior.

Ritsu entró rápido a habitación y se quedó esperando al más alto, quien lo miro de forma arrogante.

\- _Nunca imaginé que un Onodera terminaría en un lugar como este_. Termino la frase medio en serio, medio en broma, haciendo sentir a Ritsu un tanto incómodo.

_\- Joven, no se de que diablos está hablando. Sólo dígame Ritsu._ Termino la frase arrastrando las palabras, mientras se quitaba de forma sensual la bata que mantenía algo de su cuerpo oculto.

Takano no aguanto mucho, si había algo que odiaba profundamente en su vida es que mintiera. Lo tomo por las muñecas y lo llevo contra la cama, presionando su cuerpo y teniendo fuertemente como a un prisionero.

- _Veo que quieres algo rudo no? Créeme que juego mejor que tú._ Decía Ritsu mientras se lamia los labios de forma sensual y provocativa.

- _Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír, ahora por fin tendré la forma de hundir a los Onodera, sería una lástima que alguien les informara en que esta su maravilloso hijo y destruyera la reputación de una de las editoriales más grandes no?._ Lo terminó de decir con aires de suficiencia, provocando un escalofrió en el menor.

_-Por…Por qué estás haciendo esto?._ Ahora Ritsu no estaba tan seguro sobre sí mismo, pero intentaba esconder todo los sustos que tenía dentro, no podía dejarse ver tan vulnerable como era.

- _Por qué? De verdad ahora me lo preguntas, sé que me reconociste hoy. Acaso olvidaste lo que tu familia hizo conmigo, como tuve que empezar desde cero y me destruyeron por completo. Odio a tu familia y te odio a ti Ritsu Onodera, así que me divertiré un poco y pensaré cuando contar toda la verdad, aunque no sé me ocurre como alguien de elite llegó a este lugar._ Termino Takano desafiante.

Luego de eso Ritsu no respondió más, de verdad no tenía idea en que había pasado con Takano, sólo se le ocurría un culpable, pero ya no quería hablar de él ni mucho menos del porque había terminado en un lugar como este. Al final el mayor lo empezó a acariciar con una extrema rudeza.

Ya estaban finalizando las subastas, y él último en subir fue Yokozawa, la verdad no estaba muy animado pues había sido una tarde de reflexión. Nunca era el más cotizado y al parecer hoy los mejores clientes ya se habían ido con la amplia gama de Marukawa o lo habían gastado en alcohol, pero gran fue sorpresa cuando el tipo con el que había estado conversando en el bar lo había comprado a una suma razonable, por un lado se le hacía muy incómodo porque a fin de cuentas lo habían mirado como comida otra vez y por otro, tenía cierto interés sexual en el hombre.

En otra de las habitaciones el peliplata estaba llenando de mimos al castaño, el cual sólo respondía sonrojándose y cayendo poco a poco en el romance.

\- _Por qué te fijaste en mí?..._ Dijo Mizaki, arrepintiéndose en el momento que lo pronuncio.

- _Porque te conozco, aunque me doy cuenta que tú no me recuerdas. Y no quiero compartirte con nadie, tú serás sólo mío_ _Takahashi Misaki_ , _pero ahora sólo disfrutemos, más tarde hablaremos._ Término de decir Usami cuando siguió dando besos a su compañero y haciéndolo el ser más amado del mundo.

Cuando Yokozawa entró a la habitación con Zen, no sabía como comenzar la actividad, así que hizo lo que generalmente hacía, acercarse sutilmente, y poco a poco abrir su ropa, dejando ver sus marcados músculos.

- _Esto Yokozawa-san, no es necesario. Estoy muy avergonzado. Pero si hice esto fue en parte porque quería hacer una locura y en otra porque quiero conocerlo de verdad, y dado que se nos había acabado el tiempo, porque no seguir conversando.-_ Dijo Kirishima con una mirada tan amable, que Takafumi se llegó a sonrojar.

Luego de eso, ambos se sentaron en la cama a conversar de sus vidas, se veían tan animados, como dos niños en su primera pijamada.

- _Mi difunta esposa murió cuando mi Hiyo era muy pequeña, tendría unos dos años, fue un horrible accidente en el agua -_ se aclaró la gargante y dejo correr algunas lágrimas – _ella lo era todo para mí, fue mi gran amor desde los trece años. Cuando me quede sólo fui juzgado por tratar de criar una hija solo, pero gracias a mis padres, he recibido todo el apoyo y Hiyo tiene a los mejores abuelitos, pero no te miento, es un miedo constante no estar haciendo bien las cosas_ – terminó con un largo suspiro, a lo que Yokozawa respondió dándole un abrazo, pues comprendía el dolor del hombre y tampoco sabía que decir, así que lo mejor fue entregar cariño y callar.

_-Mi vida como vez es de prostituto –_ Lo dijo a secas, pues no podía engañar a nadie, era eso aunque le doliera – _quede sólo con mi madre cuando tenía diez años, papá murió por culpa de su patrón en un accidente en una granja, luego de eso mamá intentó trabajar para mantenerme, pero apenas pude trabajar lo hice en lo que pude, aunque sólo teníamos para sobrevivir. Cuando tenía dieciséis mamá enfermo gravemente y dejo de caminar, necesitaba medicinas y yo no podía costearlas con mi trabajo, así que entre a la prostitución. Murió hace unos dos años, nunca le conté aunque creo que lo sabía, pues antes de morir me dijo "nunca me avergoncé de ti. No cambie de trabajo pues todos en este pueblo saben lo que soy –_ Al finalizar le entro una nostalgia, no sabía cuánto extrañaba a su madre.

Luego de tal abierta conversación, ambos sintieron sus corazones más livianos, a fin de cuentas habían revelados grandes cargas. De un momento a otro, se durmieron, al parecer se habían cansado de tanto recordar y llorar, sin darse cuenta uno se durmió al lado del otro, mientras sus manos se enlazaban dulcemente.

Luego de una sesión de sexo bastante rudo, donde Ritsu podía decir que realmente le dolía todo, se encontraba temeroso por lo dicho por el mayor, se le ocurrió una idea.

Se abalanzo sobre él y lo comenzó a seducir mientras tocaba hábilmente su cuerpo y dijo:

- _Entonces Takano-san, esto quedará entre nosotros verdad? Créame que le puedo dar mucho placer –_ dedicando su mirada más picara.

A lo que el mayor respondió levantándose bruscamente y quitando por el hombro al menor - _A mí me respetas y el que manda soy yo, si tanto quieres que callé, ruégame, ¿Es capas un Onodera de rebajarse a arrodillarse y pedirme silencio como un fiel perrito faldero? –_ Ritsu no sabía que hacer estaba desesperado, mientras el mayor se sentó al borde de la cama con aires de suficiencia.

Acto seguido Onodera se arrodillo frente a él, empuño sus manos y le pidió lo que este decía, tragándose las lágrimas de ira y vergüenza, a lo que Takano respondió con aires de suficiencia y señalando cierta zona para que le dieran una atención extra. Ritsu se sintió asqueado, nunca le hacía eso a los clientes, pues de verdad no lo soportaba ya que le traía recuerdos muy personales, siempre los engatusaba con otras actividades pero sabía que con este no resultaría.

Sintió arcaras y sólo quería llorar, estaba intentándolo lo mejor que podía cuando sin querer paso a morder levemente al mayor, quien reaccionó con un sonoro quejido.

Luego lo tomo por los hombros y lo estampo fuertemente contra el muro – _Que te crees imbécil, eso me dolió, ahora sí que iré a contar todo lo que sé –_ Ritsu imploró con lágrimas el perdón y el silencio – _Me lo pensaré, pero créeme que si guardo silencio jugaré como nadie lo ha hecho contigo –_ a lo que Ritsu pensó "llegaste tarde, alguien ya jugo conmigo y me daño como nadie" mientras se iba en dolorosos recuerdos, reaccionó anteuna fuerte mordida entre el cuello y el hombro – _Tu castigo y créeme que te la llevaste barata, pero no te confíes aún pienso si te delató o no bonito…_

Takano se fue rápidamente sin decir nada más, satisfecho con la mirada de miedo del Onodera menor, como le gustaba al fin estar saciando su sed de venganza pero aún quedaba mucho, no dormiría tranquilo hasta ver a aquella familia arruinada.

Ritsu se quedó en el lugar hecho un ovillo, le dolía el alma y el cuello le palpitaba como nunca, mientras un horrible hematoma se formaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo no sabía si a la verdad o a Takano, le había hecho recordar los peores momentos que había pasado con la bestia que alguna vez fue su novio y que además veía era el real causante de la furia de Takano…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído y seguir este fanfic, espero con ansias cualquier crítica o comentario.
> 
> Que estén de maravilla, un abrazo!


	5. Dolor y arrepentimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdóooooooooooon. Pero de verdad no quiero dejar botada esta historia, aunque creo que la aceleraré un poco más.
> 
> Espero la disfruten, aunque advierto que habrá un poco de contenido fuerte entre Takano y Ritsu, espero no les moleste.

 

* * *

Cuando Kirishima despertó, como no lo hacía hace muchos años, es decir, realmente libre, por fin alguien lo había escuchado; sintió un sollozo y se levantó de golpe viendo a un Yokozawa insertos en sus pensamientos mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes no querían dejar de salir.

- _Perdón, sé que me veo ridículo, perdón, por el deplorable servicio brindado. –_ Dijo un Yokozawa apenado, intentando cambiar rápidamente su semblante por uno tan compuesto como siempre demostraba. Pero algo cambio en la forma del sentir del mayor al ver al gran hombre que tenía al frente totalmente derrumbado, triste y desolado. Se acercó sigiloso y tomo su mano, el menor reacciono mirándolo fijamente, ante lo cual Kirishima respondió sosteniéndole la mirada y acercando lentamente sus labios, al ver que no habría resistencia por parte del otro hombre, finalmente se fundieron en un beso, aunque lleno de sentimientos, totalmente casto.

_-Déjame conocerte Yokozawa-san. –_ Inquirió un animado Kirishima. Acto seguido se pusieron a conversar animadamente, con la promesa de intentarlo, de conocerse y ver como se daban las cosas. Algo se movió dentro de Takafumi, estaba ansioso, feliz pero a la vez preocupado que todo fuera una mentira o que más temprano que tarde le repercutiera en esta posibilidad su pasado y su presente de prostituto. Pero se prometió a si mismo dar lo mejor, porque por primera vez se le estaba dando una oportunidad de romance, y al menos había que intentarlo.

En las demás habitaciones, todos los demás hermanos de la casa del placer, flotaba la felicidad o el sueño pues había sido un fin de semana movido, sin embargo había alguien que aún no salía del shock, Ritsu aún estaba hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, le dolía todo, se sentía sucio y el hematoma de su cuello le recordaba segundo a segundo que lo vivido era real, estaba más que asustado y de solo imaginar que noche tras noche seguramente el monstruo de Takano volviera le aterrada, pero aún más la posibilidad que lo delatara y la vergüenza cayera otra vez sobre su familia.

Durante el día Yokozawa estaba más animado, lo que de cierta forma extraño a los hermanos, pero no hicieron comentario alguno pues después de todo el gran oso era bastante reservado. Ritsu estuvo todo el día nervioso, saltando al mínimo ruido y sin apetito, sus nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Misaki estaba radiante cada vez quedaba menos para estar con su hombre de cabellos plata.

El resto de la semana paso tranquilo, con la clientela de siempre. Sin embargo para Ritsu no había descanso, todas las noches estaba expectante de ver quien entraba o salía pues de solo pensar en lo que le había hecho Takano, en como lo había maltratado se le revolvía el estómago y le daban ganas de dejar este trabajo y dejar su sueño de recuperar su posición social, su negocio y su familia.

- _Ritsu, ¿estas bien? Estos últimos días has estado pálido, intranquilo y prácticamente no pruebas bocado_. – Pregunto un Nowaki bastante preocupado por su hermano, pues realmente todos en el lugar se habían dado cuenta del cambio, no era el típico Ritsu apasionado y cooperador que conocían. Ante la pregunta, Onodera solo mostró una falsa sonrisa, una de esas que sabía imitar muy bien, evadiendo toda preocupación en su compañero, excusándose de estar solamente cansado. Aunque de cierta forma lo estaba, estaba cansado de vivir.

Ya para el día sábado y ante la ausencia de Takano, Onodera no aguantaba la incertidumbre, por un lado su cuerpo le agradecía que no tuviera que verlo, pues sabía lo que llegaba a hacer, pero por otro lado, quizá se había ausentado en muchos días pues podría haber viajado y no se le ocurría otro destino que su familia, por lo tanto a estas alturas ya sabría toda la verdad y posiblemente lo vendrían a matar por deshonor muy pronto.

Salió sólo y se fue al puesto de libros en el que lo había visto la otra vez, y al verlo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar aun en contra de su voluntad, pero necesitaba preguntarle que haría finalmente con la verdad que ahora sabia. Al verlo, Masamune esbozo una sonrisa torcida, llena de lujuria.

_-Veo que no te pudiste resistir, puto. –_ Dijo Takano, riendo ante la expresión que denostaba el menor, una llena de preocupación.

_-Nece…Nece…Necesito hablar contigo, por favor._ – Al decirlo Ritsu bajo la mirada, estaba temeroso de lo que podía enterarse esta tarde.

Ante esto Takano decidió salir de su lugar de trabajo encargando su puesto a su compañero, y encaminar a Ritsu a una casita cercana, al parecer donde vivía, pues estaba llena de libros, ambos hombres entraron a conversar.

_\- Por… Por favor, dime por que no has ido, fuiste a contarle la verdad a mi familia? –_ Ritsu dijo ya al borde del llanto, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y estaba algo mareado.

Takano lo tomo por las muñecas y lo llevo contra la muralla, acto seguido le bajo un poco la ropa para observar el bello moretón que había dejado días atrás. .- _Aun no he ido, pues decidí jugar un tiempo contigo, si me complaces te prometo que no diré nada por ahora, y por cierto, crees que tengo tanto dinero para ir por un cuerpo tan caro como el tuyo, ahora que se la verdad deberías darme servicios frecuentes y gratuitos. –_ Al decirlo, a Ritsu le dolió algo en su interior, por un lado estaba aliviado que no le fuera a contar nada a su familia, por ahora estaba a salvo, pero por otro sabía que este animal, lo haría sufrir, como nadie lo había hecho.

- _Gra…gracias._ \- Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Ritsu, cuando Takano lo hizo agacharse de un golpe, acercándolo a su virilidad, Ritsu ya sabía lo que el mayor quería. Así que comenzó a realizar el trabajo que más odiaba, mientras el mayor lo jalaba por los cabellos. Estaba tan asqueado, se sentía débil, acalorado y temblaba. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, cuando ya se iba a ir, sin decir palabra alguna luego de la horrible situación, comenzó a escuchar los sonidos despacio y su vista se empezó a ennegrecer, cayó al suelo golpeándose fuertemente.

Takano se dio vuelta ante el ruido de la caída, y al verlo en el suelo no supo que hacer, al pensarlo unos segundos se aproximó a ver al menor, su plan era despertarlo bruscamente, pero al verlo tan frágil, algo de él se movió. Lo movió suavemente y a continuación lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo su habitación, se dio cuenta que el joven era bastante liviano, luego al mover un poco su ropa también noto que sus huesos se notaban en distintas partes del cuerpo. Y al poner más atención noto que Ritsu estaba blanco como el papel y con unas ojeras realmente marcadas, le acaricio la cabeza, algo dentro de él, quería dejar de hacer sufrir a ese joven, pero por otro lado su alma buscaba venganza del ser despreciable que lo hizo perder todo, incluso su familia.

Cuando al fin, a los pocos minutos, Ritsu volvió en sí, se levantó bruscamente de donde estaba, ocasionando un nuevo mareo, ante la mirada de odio por Takano, quien estaba en el debate entre lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer.

_-Onodera, vete preparando porque esta noche pagaré por ti, y te haré cosas que no te dejaran caminar por días –_ Al decir eso, Masamune se sintió asqueado de el mismo, y más al ver como Ritsu se iba rápido del lugar, con una mirada de profundo miedo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se tambaleaba para ambos lados.

Esa noche Takano decidio ir con unos de sus amigos y también socio del puesto de libros Hiroki Kamijou, quien estaba un tanto nervioso, si bien estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo con hombres, inclusive Takano había estado entre sus sabanas, esto de ir a un lugar así, se le hacía un poco extraño pero quedo encantado en el lugar, sin embargo no quitaba su cara de amargado, lo que causaba risa y curiosidad en el calmado Nowaki, quien se encontraba amablemente sirviendo unos platos de comida a los invitados de esa noche, al hacerse a Hiroki solo recibió una acentuación de la cara de enojo, lo que provoco una risita en el menor, aumentando la expresión del otro hombre.

Esa noche Akihiko fue como todos los días de la semana, solo que planeaba a la mañana siguiente hablar con Isaka, ya había llegado la hora de darlo todo por su Misaki, a ver si lograban encontrar un pedacito de felicidad juntos, pero no debía olvidar que le debía mucho por haber cuidado a su gran amor.

Hiroki miraba un tanto aburrido el show, aun no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba el lugar, además Takano no era de muy buena compañía, él sabía cuál era el motivo de su amigo y la verdad preferiría que no estuviera aquí, pues después de todo la venganza no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Pero por otro lado ansiaba que de una vez por todas se vengara rápido para que quedara en paz y su alma dejara de sufrir la pesada carga que llevaba, pero también sabía que ese sentimiento estaba consumiendo su humanidad. Cuando al fin entendió lo de las subastas, pensó que no sería malo pagar por una noche de placer ya que Takano hacia mucho que no le brindaba ese tipo de situaciones, y la verdad su cuerpo quemaba por una buena noche de pasión, pensó en cuál sería su víctima y sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en el chiquillo odioso que se puso a reír de el en su cara y que además hacia muchos minutos lo miraba dedicándole seductoras miradas.

Kirishima también se había pasado esa noche por la casa del placer, aunque sinceramente dudaba que su dinero alcanzara para comprar los servicios de Yokozawa, pero no estaba de más intentarlo, charlaron un momento mientras el peliazul le ofrecía una bebidas, pero cuando llego la subasta lo encontró más bello que el fin de semana anterior y en su interior los deseos de tenerlo esa noche fueron aún mayores, inclusive le dieron ganas de solo de dormir con él, si no tener los servicios a cabalidad, se sintió pésimo ante el lujurioso pensamiento, más aun mientras Takafumi le dedicaba una inocente sonrisa a la lejanía.

Esa noche la subasta no estuvo tan animada, Misaki fue comprado como todas las noches por el hombre de cabello plata, el resto de los caballeros ni siquiera se molestaron pues sabían que estaban perdidos, si noches no lo habían logrado, ya no importaba quedaban más bellezas por elegir. Ritsu fue comprado por el hombre de cabellos oscuros, sus cuerpo temblaba aún más que antes, ya le habían advertido de lo que le esperaría esa noche. Nowaki comprado por Hiroki quien le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara y prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada. Yokozawa tan indiferente como siempre mientras los viejos se lo peleaban, ya parece que se iria con un tipo de aspecto pervertido, cuando escucho una voz conocida pujando más fuerte, gran fue su asombro a Kirishima comprándolo furioso mientras sus mejillas estaban encendidas, sonrió divertido ante la situación, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Isaka quien rio gustoso que al fin el gran oso se interesara por algo.

En el cuarto de Ritsu estaba silencioso, no sabía que hacer dados los acontecimientos de la última vez. Takano esa noche estaba más furioso que nunca, pues se cumplía un aniversario de muerte de su esposa, si bien no la amo nunca, pues era sabido su gusto por los hombres, la apreciaba y lo que más le había dolido era la pérdida de su hijo, después de todo su esposa se había suicidado ante los problemas económicos ocasionados por la familia de Ritsu, era por ella que había jurado venganza y frente a él estaba el objeto de su males, quizá terminar de una vez por todas lo liberaría de culpas, tenía planeado quebrantar el alma de ese chiquillo y a continuación ir a contarle todo a su familia para destruir el imperio de los Onodera.

Lo tomo pos los brazos y lo llevo a la cama, Ritsu no se opuso, el miedo lo paralizaba. Pero cuando el hombre intento inmovilizarlo atándolo a la cama, su miedo ya no pudo más y entre lágrimas comenzó a preguntar:

- _¿Por qué a mí, que te hice para merecer esto? –_ Dijo Onodera entre quejidos.

_-Tu familia me destruyo, tú me destruiste Onodera, recuerdas la editorial "Saga" –_ Algo se movió dentro de la mente de Ritsu al recordarlo, ya había encajado toda la historia y el culpable no era más ni nada menos de su antiguo novio, quien también lo destruyo a él – _Perdí todo mi dinero y la editorial que con esfuerzo le había costado a mi familia, y sabes lo que es aún peor, dada la vergüenza y la pobreza, mi esposa embarazada se suicidó. Créeme tu familia y tú, me pagaran cada lágrima._

Mientras lo amarraba y ante la mirada aterrada de Ritsu, este último comenzó a hablar y soltar de una vez por todas, toda la verdad que tenía dentro, pues el miedo lo estaba absorbiendo y lo estaba haciendo recordar la última vez que vio a su novio, quien lo amarro, le tapo los ojos y lo violo, mientras le decía todo lo que había hecho con su familia, el gran robo y como nunca lo había amado. Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, las circunstancias se estaban pareciendo y tenía más miedo que nunca.

_-Yo no fui, fue Kyo Ijuuin. Él era mi novio y encargado de las finanzas de mi editorial, estafo a mi familia, a ti y a otros socios, huyendo con el dinero. De verdad no fui yo!_ – Lo dijo desesperado, ya nos sabia que hacer.

_\- Y crees que soy imbécil? No te creo ni lo que rezas. –_ Dijo un Takano aún más molesto, mientras tiraba del pelo del menor, rasguñaba su cuerpo y a continuación embestirlo sin reparo alguno.

Ritsu moría de dolor, de miedo y de tristeza, intento converse a Masamune de la verdad, pero este estaba segado por la venganza. El cuerpo y la mente de Ritsu no dieron abasto y cayo desmayado mientras una terrible fiebre lo consumía, lo último que dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue un "¨ _Él también me violó. No se lo digas a mi familia"._

Cuando Takano reaccionó se sintió como un monstruo, bajo su cuerpo estaba el del menor muy destrozado lleno de marcas por la acción violenta de él, rápidamente lo desato y se dio cuenta de las marcas en sus tobillos y muñecas, y al tocarlo de la fiebre que lo consumía. De su cabeza no salían las palabras del castaño, que el defendía su inocencia y por sobre todo a que se refería cuando dijo "él también me violó", algo dentro de él le decía que era verdad, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Salió corriendo de la casa, se sentía asqueado y culpable, ver a Onodera tan frágil y todo por sus crueles actos, la rabia lo había cegado y no siquiera recordaba todo lo que había hecho en el cuerpo del menor mientras este reclamaba inocencia, se puso a llorar mientras corría a su casa, al menos había decidido no contarle nada a la familia Onodera.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído y espero no me odien, por cierto Takano al fin reacciono y se viene el amor, aunque sera un proceso MUY DIFICIL.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios.
> 
> Saludos.


	6. Culpa x esperanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Perdón de la demora, pero créanme no esta en mis planes dejar de escribir este fanfic, aunque me gustaría saber que creen de la historia.
> 
> Muchas gracias por cada review y a cada lector anónimo que no se anima a dejar un comentario, aunque sería lindo que lo hicieran ^^

 

* * *

Capítulo 6: Culpa – Esperanza

Hiroki iba ansioso a la habitación, el menor de ojos somnolientos lo seguía con una enorme sonrisa, pero ambos lo sabían, entre ellos solo se respiraba pasión, se desnudaban con los ojos y vibraban de ansias por tener sexo.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, no hubieron palabras, se fundieron en un beso, donde sus lenguas jugueteaban de una forma excepcional, de hecho Hiroki no recordaba nunca en su vida haber besado de esa forma tan descarada, aunque con Takano habían tenido una que otra noche de placer inigualable, al recordar esto su libido disminuyo y recordó porque esa noche estaba en aquel burdel y como por culpa del placer había olvidado su verdadero propósito, intentar detener al imbécil de su mejor amigo, su cuerpo se tensó, quizá aún estaba a tiempo de hacer algo.

Salió corriendo de la habitación seguido por un preocupado Nowaki, y ambo vieron como Takano paso corriendo del lugar, su cara estaba descompuesta y las lágrimas le caían, sólo le dedico unos segundos a Hiroki, pidiéndole que lo dejara solo, este pensaba seguirlo, pero el mejor lo jalo del brazo y le dijo que a veces es mejor dejar a los hombres solos. Acto seguido supo muy bien como hacerlo olvidar ese acto, lo tomo por la cintura y lo puso sobre sus hombros, pese a los reclamos de un mayor y adorable Kamijou, quien protestaba sonrojado por la posición en la que estaba, que rayos le pasaba a este idiota de tomarlo con tanta familiaridad.

Al estar solos otra vez, Kusama supo muy bien que debía hacer, comenzó por besos en el cuello y mordisqueo de forma juguetona el lóbulo derecho del otro, lentamente comenzó a descender por el torso, hasta llegar a una zona peligrosa, donde no lo dudo un segundo y le regalo un placer incomparable al castaño, quien temblaba debido a la excitación y el orgasmo producido.

En otra de las habitaciones, Usami Akihiko, se arrodillaba ante el castaño, para pedirle que se fueran juntos, que ya no tenía de que preocuparse y que con el estarían unidos para siempre, prácticamente le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, aunque claro en aquella época ese tipo de unión era impensado. El pequeño de ojos verdes se lanzó a su cuello, nunca había estado tan ilusionado, por fin todo en su vida se estaba poniendo en orden, pero el de cabellos plata no le contaba porque tanto interés, así que después de todo era momento de preguntar:

- _¿Amor, porque tienes interés en mí? ¿Un simple huérfano que nunca habías visto? -_ Dijo un Misaki un tanto expectante, siendo sinceros en la casa Marukawa había mejores elementos, no entendía la devoción del peliplata.

- _Porque a ti te conozco hace años, aunque tú no hayas notado de mi existencia. Tu hermano siempre hablaba de ti, en mi juventud amaba con locura a tu hermano, pero él nunca me vio con otros ojos. Era alguien esforzado y sólo te tenía en mente a ti, a partir de sus conversaciones me hice una imagen de como serias, de tu inocencia y amabilidad, cuando escuche por parte de Takahiro que no te mudarías, temí por ti y gracias a los dioses di con tu paradero y te pude tener sólo para mí, porque Misaki yo te he amado incluso antes de conocerte –_ Ni Akihiko pensó que algún día estaría hablando así, nunca pensó que se enamoraría sin conocer a una persona, ni menos que al verlo por primera vez su corazón latiera de esa forma, ni tampoco que a días de estar juntos noche tras noche, como simples amantes, el quisiera una vida para siempre con alguien como tú.

Acto seguido ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, de esos que se recuerdan hasta el último día de vida, se dieron un beso, pero uno de esos que sólo entrega amor, esa noche no hubo sexo, pero si otras demostraciones de afecto, porque estaban destinados, sus cuerpos se conocían y sus almas ansiaban saber cada pedacito de la vida del otro. Misaki se durmió en el torso del mayor, quien con sumo cuidado velaba sus sueños mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su niño, de su gran amor, aquel que sin saber le dio una pequeña esperanza cuando Takahiro conocía a su actual esposa, aquel niño que, sin recordarlo en el peor día de su vida, cuando su amigo le confeso que se casaría y se mudaría, le regalo un abrazo y una sonrisa, haciéndolo olvidar cualquier miedo y dándole una esperanza, que aún podía sentir y esta vez de verdad.

Misaki despertó sobresaltado, asustando al menor, rápidamente el castaño se acomodó y quedo mirando a Usami:

- _Lo acabo de soñar y recordar, nosotros nos conocimos hace un par de años, cuando mi hermano decidió que se iba a casar e ir de la zona, pero que esperaría a que yo tuviera la mayoría de edad –_ Expreso el de ojos verdes contento de saber que ya conocía a su amor desde hace mucho.

_\- Exacto, y ese fue el día más triste de mi vida, pero que tú lo endulzaste con una sonrisa y desde ese momento supe que serías para solo para mí -_ No hubo más diálogos, se limitaron a fundirse en un nuevo abrazo y dormir juntos, al día siguiente comenzarían una nueva aventura.

En otra de las habitaciones Kirishima y Takafumi se besaban con locura y poco a poco las prendas comenzaron a salirse de su lugar, quedando esparcidas de forma aleatoria por el suelo, pero a quien le importaba esas bocas y esos cuerpos, ansiaban el contacto físico más que cualquier cosa, se pedían a gritos, se añoraban pero se daban su tiempo para disfrutar, como dos hombres maduros que eran, nadie habló, no fue necesario, solo las miradas bastaban para saber que ambos habían tomado una decisión que les podría costar esta nueva amistad que habían forjado, pero el deseo era más fuerte, a veces es mejor cruzar las barreras en vez de pensar tanto.

Takafumi, estaba gustoso por primera vez no debía sentir interés, esto era realmente distinto al trabajo habitual, cada roce le producía un placer nunca antes sentido, sonreía, miraba y disfrutaba, cada célula de su cuerpo necesitaba de Kirishima, este por otro lado estaba en éxtasis, sólo había compartido lecho con su difunda esposa y nunca pensó que volvería a sentir el placer que por esos momentos lo recorrían.

Yokozawa lo llevo hasta la cama y lo tumbo bajo su cuerpo, recorrió el torso de otro, dando pequeños besos, pasando su lengua y jugueteando con las zonas sensibles del otro. Apuro la intensidad de sus caricias y tomo posesión de las caderas, para luego acariciar las nalgas y buscar aquel lugarcito para comenzar la acción, Zen solo disfrutaba pero estaba esperando el momento indicado para comenzar la acción, justo cuando el de cabello azul se disponía a entrar en la cavidad, las piernas y brazos del castaño hicieron rápido y brusco movimiento, dejándolo a él sobre la cama, Kirishima sonrió y rápidamente comenzó a juguetear con la entrada de Yokozawa, poco antes de entrar se acercó a susurrarle: " _Hoy tú disfrutaras…"._ luego de eso no hubo más que placer por parte de ambos, para terminar, durmiendo juntos y abrazados, ambos con una sonrisa que nadie les quitaría del rostro, ya tendrían tiempo de conversar.

A la mañana siguiente Yokozawa despertó y se sonrojo al pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, él nunca había sido penetrado, solo con Zen podía ser otro y disfrutar de la vida, Kirishima no soporto más hacerse el dormido y se puso a reír al ver al gran hombre a su lado todo avergonzado, se acercó a su cuerpo a hacerle cosquillas mientras pregunto:

\- _¿Eras virgen verdad? –_ Realmente no le importaba si el otro le negaba, pero había algo en él que le decía que Yokozawa era un dominante con todos, pero a ese oso, solo él podía domarlo y convertirlo en su osito.

\- _Sabías que eres un odioso –_ Takafumi ya le hablaba con confianza, mientras se giraba en la cama para no tener que admitir que lo habían descubierto, sólo con el castaño podía entregarse de esa manera. No hablaron más, pero Zen se dedicó mucho tiempo a juguetear y hacer sonrojar al menor que después de todo era un gruñón adorable.

A la mañana siguiente Akihiko fue junto a Misaki a hablar con Isaka, era un tema delicado y no sabía como se lo tomaría el dueño del burdel, todos le temían porque era alguien despiadado y sin corazón o eso decía el rumor. Este estaba junto a Kaoru, quien no le despego la mirada cuando la pareja en cuestión se le acerco.

\- _Ryūichirō-San, le imploro que me venda a Misaki, estoy enamorado y él, quiero que estemos juntos, no soporto que siga en este lugar alejado de mí, se lo doy todo pero por favor déjelo ser libre -_ Akihiko lo dijo fuerte y siendo sincero, acto seguido se agacho para hacer una reverencia, estando realmente asustado de la respuesta del otro, quien tomo aire y enseguida miro al menor, que se encontraba muy callado y algo pálido para su gusto

\- _Misaki-chan, este viejo pervertido te está obligando? –_ Dijo Isaka mientras le dedicaba una fea mirada al otro, ya se le hacía raro que todas las noches fuera por su reciente estreno, quizá que cosas estaba pensando hacer con el inocente Misaki ese pervertido.

\- _Isaka-San, yo lo amo. Antes que piense mal de él y que sólo me engaña, le aseguro que lo conozco hace un tiempo, él fue muy amigo de mi hermano mayor y créame es de confianza, confío en sus palabras de amor – al decirlo Misaki suspiró y se sonrojo como nunca, había sido un atrevido._

\- _Asahina, trae una copa y celebremos esta unión, llama a todos los hermanos. Akihiko, Misaki nunca ha estado prisionero en este lugar, mis niños pueden irse cuando quieran, se todo lo que se habla de mí y gran parte es mentira. No me debes pagar nada, pero a cambio te pido que lo cuides, es un buen hombre y ha pasado por mucho, merece ser feliz. –_ Luego le dio un abrazo al pequeño y un apretón de manos a Usami, su misión era esa, ayudar a sus niños a tener un trabajo y ganar dinero, de paso el incrementar su fortuna, pero no era una persona sin sentimientos, siempre le ha importado que quienes lo abandonen sea porque de verdad serán más felices que en su gran casa.

\- _Esto, discúlpenme, pero Isaka-San puedo seguir viniendo a trabajar –_ Tanto Isaka como Akihiko abrieron los ojos, ante las palabras del menor, sobre todo su pareja no entendía que rayos pasaba e inmediatamente respondió un " _Te lo prohíbo"._ Antes de seguir siendo mal interpretado siguió hablando - _No por las noches, sino en el día a ayudar a mis hermanos con distintas labores, ya que tu Akihiko trabajas durante el día y me sentiría solo, de esta forma estoy en compañía y le devuelvo la mano a Isaka-San, claramente no debe pagarme._

Al terminar de hablar los mayores entendieron a Misaki y comprendieron lo bondadoso y buena persona que era, ambos aceptaron y Misaki seguiría en el día con sus amigos que ya eran como su familia en la ciudad y por las tardes y noches junto al amor de su vida, no daba más de felicidad, la misma que compartieron todos los hombres de la casa Marukawa al enterarse.

\- _Eres bueno Isaka, te amo -_ Fue lo poco pero lleno de sentimiento que pronuncio Kaoru, acto seguido se dieron un beso, como cualquier pareja que se amaba, pese a sus juegos un tanto sádicos, el amor que se profesaban era inigualable, quedaron abrazos al fin pudiéndose dormir cerca de la madrugada.

Cuando Nowaki, se dio cuenta que Ritsu no estaba en la celebración fue a verlo a su habitación y quedo descolocado, lo encontró realmente mal como nunca, se acercó al castaño quien le dedico una falsa sonrisa y le pidió que no le contara a nadie, luego de eso lo excuso con el resto y durante todo el día lo cuido, al menos bajando la temperatura que consumía al castaño, estaba aterrado de las marcas en muñecas y brazos, la sangre en la cama, los rasguños y moretones. Sabia que Ritsu había pasado la noche con el hombre que había visto llorar junto a Hiroki, ya buscaría respuestas, ahora sólo importaba el bienestar de su amigo.

Ningún día de la semana Ritsu trabajó, la fiebre lo consumía y el parecer todo su cuerpo dolía, Isaka tenía sospechas del pelinegro con el cual había pasado la última noche antes de ponerse así de mal, pero cuando le preguntó a Ritsu este negó enérgicamente, él no podía hacer nada mientras el menor no confesara, si no la casa Marukawa podía tener malos comentarios por acusos injustificados, pero si se enteraba que él lo había dejado así, se lo haría pagar, nadie se mete con sus niños.

Todos los hermanos se turnaron para cuidarlo, aunque principalmente lo hizo Misaki quien estaba más descansado, Ritsu se negó a alguna medicina y sólo recibía pocos alimentos, pero lentamente parecía mejorar o al menos eso creían. Nowaki por su lado no había obtenido respuesta alguna, paseo por la ciudad, pero ni rastros del castaño, sólo vio a Takano un par de veces y parecía un muerto en vida, estaba pálido con grandes marcas violáceas bajo los ojos, se veía muy demacrado.

El domingo hizo un buen día e Isaka pensó que para el paseo dominical acostumbrado, sería bueno llevar a Ritsu para que tomara un poco de sol, este acepto, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo al pensar en el ver al dueño del dolor que llevaba dentro, al menos viéndolo y sin rastros de su familia hasta el momento, sabría que aún en la familia Onodera no se sabía nada de su actual profesión.

Nowaki a lo lejos vio a Hiroki y se fue a charlar con él, más bien a sacarse las dudas que tenía, Ritsu se había quedado al cuidado de Kou y Chiaki, quienes le comentaban un par de materiales que debían comprar, cuando Takano llegó a su puesto vió a su amigo hablando animadamente con el joven de la casa Marukawa y temió lo peor que Onodera estuviera por ahí, no tardo ni un minuto en cruzar miradas con el castaño, quien lo miro aterrado, y ante los ojos del mayor, se desmayó, causando gran conmoción.

Hiroki, Nowaki y Takano corrieron a ver al castaño, quien al caer dejo a vistas de todas las horribles marcas que aún no se borraban en su muñeca, no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando Takano comenzó a hablar apresurado

\- _Yo fui quien dejo a este niño en estas condiciones, soy un ser asqueroso, perdón, perdón perdón -_ y así se puso a repetir, mientras una que otra lágrima se le escapaba, nadie hizo ni dijo nada, excepto Hiroki, quien comenzó a tratar de tranquilizar a su amigo, ante todas las miradas de furia por parte de las joyas de la Casa Marukawa.

Takano sintió dolor en su mejilla, al enfocar bien se dio cuenta que era Isaka quien le había propinado un golpe, mandándolo al suelo y venía por más, si es que no hubiera sido detenido por Kaoru, quien no dejaba de mirar lleno de veneno a Takano

\- _Por favor, permítanme remediar mis culpas, déjenme cuidarlo –_ se arrodillo ante todos – _déjenme velar por Onodera, así como lo deje en este estado, como hombre que soy debo asumir mis culpas y remediar el dolor que he causado –_ Isaka estaba dudoso no sabía que responder, por un lado Onodera se estaba haciendo una carga para los hermanos y mala fama para el local, pero por otro no sabía si dejaba en buenas manos al pobre muchacho, pero también Takano se veía tan desesperado que le daban ganas de ayudarlo.

\- _Por favor, se lo ruego también en nombre de mi amigo, él necesita esto. . . Yo estare vigilando que esté bajo los mejores cuidados, le doy mi palabra Isaka-San, todos los días le iré a comentar como se encuentra Ritsu -_ Dijo Hiroki, intentado ayudar a Takano para que de una vez por todas se liberara de culpas, pues al parecer el remedio había sido peor que la enfermedad.

\- _Isaka-San, yo estoy en contacto con Hiroki-San, puedo corroborar lo que dice y venir a visitar a Ritsu, creáme solo el hombre que le causo este dolor lo puede remediar, así de una vez por todas superara su miedo, se lo ruego –_ a Isaka le quedaron dando vueltas las palabras del peliazul, tenía razón que esta podría ser una buena forma para que Onodera mejorara de verdad, finalmente termino accediendo, dada la aprobación de la mayoría de sus niños.

Takano cargo a Ritsu, seguidos por Nowaki y Hiroki, desde hoy comenzaría a remediar sus culpas y haría al castaño olvidar todo lo vivido, aún si su vida dependiera de ello, necesitaba devolverle la paz que le había arrebatado. . .

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias por haber leído, espero como siempre sus comentarios/criticas/dudas/sugerencias o lo que se les ocurra, pero principalmente estaría muy agradecida de saber que piensan de lo que estoy escribiendo.
> 
> Un abrazo y les deseo unos días hermosos!


	7. Arrepentimiento y oportunidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Les traigo una nueva entrega, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Nuevamente muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, son lo mejor!

 

 

* * *

Capítulo 7: Arrepentimiento y oportunidades

Takano deposita suavemente en su cama el cuerpo maltratado del joven Ritsu, cada vez que lo ve se le oprime el pecho, él era una bestia para haberlo dejado de esa forma, no pudo evitar apretar los puños de rabia hasta hacerse sangrar.

Nowaki y Hiroki, lo seguían en silencio por atrás, sentían el dolor en la atmosfera y si bien no querían incomodar, tampoco los dejarían solos en una situación tan complicada, Takano les pidió ir por un médico, lo primero sería saber la gravedad del asunto, mientras los hombres iban por un médico de la ciudad, el decidió arropar bien al castaño, se detuvo un instante a acariciar su suave pelo y a continuación sus pómulos marcados, el respiraba agitado y de vez en cuando se quejaba, algo dolía y a Takano se le partía el alma, su difunta esposa nunca hubiera avalado un comportamiento tan aberrante, y más si era verdad lo que el joven Onodera había dicho en último momento.

Al cabo de una hora, llegaron junto al nuevo médico en la ciudad Yoshinyuki Hatori, quien amablemente entendió la situación, es más, ni sabía que existían ese tipo de burdeles, que aunque sin decirle a los hombres en la habitación le pareció una idea más que interesante, un lugar que muy pronto le apetecía visitar dada la necesidad innata del muchacho.

Les comentó que Onodera estaba malnutrido, y con una leve infección en las heridas las cuales le provocaban fiebre y dolor, Takano ahogo un chillido, cuando el médico dejo al descubierto las mordidas y moretones en el torso del joven. Dejó un par de hierbas, e indicaciones estrictas como paños húmedos para bajar la fiebre y la inflamación, junto a que bebiera liquido abundante, y al ya está consiente una dieta blanda y nutritiva, junto a una nueva revisión para asegurarse que no hubiera nada más, dado que sólo podía hacer inspección visual de Ritsu se hacía un poco más difícil el diagnostico.

Aceptó tomar un té junto a Nowaki y Hiroki, pues Takano se quedó en la habitación del menor, no se quería despegar por ningún segundo y ante cualquier quejido acudía rápidamente a ver cual podría ser el origen de la dolencia. Estaban animadamente conversando del funcionamiento de la ciudad, cuando llegó Chiaki, quien quedó perplejo, no podría creer que estuviera frente a un viejo amigo de infancia, quien sin importar nada se lanzó a abrazarlo de una forma más que cariñosa, los hombres presentes no entendían nada.

- _Chiaki al fin te encuentro -_ dijo el castaño realmente emocionado y sin que nadie lo imaginara, este se agacho hasta depositar un casto beso en los labios del más bajito, quien se sonrojo al acto.

- _Ha..Tori, que diablos haces? -_ Se apenó en el acto y luego se dedicó a preguntar por el menor, rápidamente tomo sus cosas y decidió dejar la habitación, Nowaki se despidió amablemente y se fue tras el otro, después de todo ya era hora, pues muy pronto la casa Marukawa abría con todo su esplendor.

Hatori se quedó preguntando donde vivía Chiaki, ya que esta vez no se le escaparía, necesitaba saber que había pensado años atrás, y porqué había huido para nunca volver a verlo hasta ahora, así que por esa noche ya tenía planes, iría a la casa Marukawa y averiguaría que había pasado y por sobre todo quería saber como su tierno Chiaki había terminado como un codiciado hombre de placer y artista.

Cuando Hiroki se fue Takano se quedó sólo, atormentado por todo lo que había hecho y por el estado de Onodera, nunca pensó lo que realmente estaba haciendo y claramente había tomado las peores decisiones de su vida, se dejó llorar un par de veces, pero sin dejar de descuidar al pequeño, cambiaba sus paños húmedos, le frotaba medicina y en las heridas, y por sobre todo mantenía el calor del joven. Esa noche poco durmió, ante el mínimo quejido se ponía en alerta y aplicaba los cuidados necesarios.

Mientras en la casa Marukawam Hatori mirada deseoso la tarima de las subastas y apenas comenzó la Chiaki, se puso en alerta, esperó a las apuestas, hasta cuando ya estaba asegurado que se fuera con un hombre mayor y de aspecto desagradable, el hizo su oferta y ganó, siendo felicitado por Isaka y regalándose un alcohol de cortesía por ser nuevo en sus servicios y recibiendo la mirada nerviosa de Chiaki, quien sabía lo que se venía.

Cuando fueron a la habitación, Chiaki lo hizo entrar apurado y luego sin mirarlo decidió hablarle de una vez por todo, para terminar con su tortura, con una situación que nunca pensó en vivir, pues por algo había huido unos años atrás.

- _Hatori, que quieres? –_ Dijo rápido y pensando en terminar con el asunto.

- _Quiero saber porque hace un par de años, cuando vivimos nuestra primera vez, nunca te volví a ver? ¿Y huiste como un ladrón para terminar vendiendo tu cuerpo al mejor postor? –_ Hatori ya no mantuvo la compustura y mientras decía esas palabras llenas de veneno, lo tomo furioso por los hombros y le dedico una mirada tan furiosa que congelaría a cualquiera.

- _Porque tú fuiste un imbécil! –_ Y así fue como Chiaki se puso a llorar, í fue como Chiaki se puso a llorar, técnicamente lo que había pasado es que al día siguiente vio a Hatori con su nueva prometida, se le rompió el corazón y dado que no tenía que lo atara en su antigua ciudad, huyo para rehacer su vida y comenzar desde cero, aunque no estaba en sus planes la prostitución, pero se dio cuenta que el arte no le daba ni para comer. Haroti sin entender anda, se derrumbó, abrazando las piernas del otro, luego comenzó a preguntar de forma alterada:

- _Por favor, explícame que diablos sucedió, para mí fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, y al otro día te encuentro con que ya no estabas, no sabes lo que he pasado estos años, pero nunca me vi por vencido, sabía que te encontraría mi amor –_ dijo siendo sincero y dedicándole una mirada con los ojos vidriosos.

- _Ahora no sabes? Dime como está Misa-Sama –_ Yoshiyuki lo miró aterrado, al fin algo encajaba en su mente – _al otro día iba a verte cuando me encontré con la noticia, que te ibas a casar, que yo sólo había sido un juguete para despedir tu soltería –_ y Chiaki rompió a llorar, era una herida que aún estaba abierta y cada vez que lo recordaba se ponía a llorar.

- _Amor, yo rechacé esa propuesta y me fui de mi casa, fui a buscarte para que juntos buscáramos una nueva vida pero tu ya no estabas, pero no me rendí, te he buscado por estos tres años, en cada pueblo y ciudad, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver –_ Y así fue como Hatori le dedico una sonrisa aún con los ojos húmedos y Chiaki se lanzó a sus brazos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, realmente Dios no era tan cruel como lo había pensado en todos estos años, como intento llenar el vacío de su corazón con distintos hombres, como vendió su cuerpo por necesidad, pero que terminó siendo una actividad que lo alejó de aquellos oscuros pensamientos en los cuales solo había sido un estúpido juguete para el amor de toda su vida.

Luego de una confesión llena de dolor, donde al fin habían aclarado un mal entendido que realmente los había hecho sufrir a ambos, sus cuerpos se necesitan y al estar juntos por una segunda vez, se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos tenían mejor memoria que sus mentes, se acariciaban de una forma que ya sabían, jugueteaban y se entregaban, Hatori nuevamente estaba con alguien y aunque le apenaba pensarlo en nunca había sido infiel y sólo había estado con un hombre, mientras Chiaki se dio cuenta que todo lo que había sentido con los otros hombres eran una vulgar mentira, ninguno le producía ni un cuarto de sensaciones que su castaño si era capaz de provocar.

Pasaron de la lujuria y pasión desatada, a una acción llena de amor, donde se notaba que lo ellos sentían era de verdad, al parecer un hilo rojo los unía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Esa noche Hatori no pregunto por el trabajo del más bajo y él tampoco quiso aclarar algunos puntos, estaban exhaustos y las palabras sólo sobrarían, así que se abrazaron y besaron como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y sólo ellos estaban disfrutando de todas las pasiones mundanas que se merecían.

Los días pasaron lento para Takano y más estando frente al castaño, quien no se dignaba a despertar, trató de mantenerlo hidratado y le dio todos los cuidados que pudo, necesitaba verlo bien otra vez, los muchachos del burdel iban todos los días a visitar y le llevaban algo de comida, pues por más que insistieran, el no se le quería despejar ni un segundo, quería ser el primero en verlo apenas despertara.

Estaba durmiendo incómodamente en la silla, cuando sintió un ruido y despertó abruptamente, el castaño estaba abriendo sus verdes ojos y al verlo frente a él, su expresión paso inmediatamente al miedo, abrazo su cuerpo y tembló, no entendía nada. Takano se le acerco sigiloso, intento acariciarlo, pero al ver la negativa del otro, desistió, y desde lejos de habló.

- _Onodera perdón -_ dijo mientras se arrodillaba, ante los ojos atónitos del otro – _por favor, sé que no meresco tu perdón, pero al menos déjame enmendar mi error de alguna forma, te prometo que nunca revelare su secreto a tú familia –_ Ritsu entendiendo un poco más la situación, suspiro aliviado – _Ahora por favor descansa, iré por comida, necesitar alimentarte luego de tres días sin alimento alguno._

Cuando volvió Ritsu no menciono palabra alguna, lo miraba desconfiado y lleno de dolor, y pese a que al comienzo lo ignoro cuando el mayor intento darle alimento, este con paciencia lo intentó e intentó hasta que Onodera aceptara un par de cucharadas.

Así continuó la relación los siguientes días, donde Takano no hablaba, ni siquiera con los muchachos del burdel o con el médico, Takano lo intentaba alimentar todo el día hasta que este aceptara un par de bocados y luego solo se quedaba en su habitación sentado, mirando el suelo avergonzado, sin embargo Ritsu se dio cuenta que si él hacía el mínimo movimiento este lo miraba asustado para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, lo acompañaba al baño sin siquiera tocarlo y cada vez que lo intento Onodera lo miro con miedo lo que provocada aún más dolor en Takano.

Ritsu sólo quería llorar, volver a su antigua vida, ni siquiera eso, quería estar sólo, no quería pensar, pues por un lado odiaba a Takano ya que jamás olvidaría todo el infierno que le había hecho pasar y por otro, le enternecía la dedicación que este le daba, cuidaba cada uno de sus pasos, cada acción, veía el arrepentimiento en el mayor.

Una de las noches escucho cuando Hiroki, quien al parecer era un buen amigo de Takano, lo regañaba indignado

_-Takano por el amor de Dios, deja de herirte y descansa un poco, estás agotado, tus ojeras te delatan, necesitas dormir bien y reponerte para seguir cuidando a Onodera, no ganas nada enfermándote de esta forma –_ al terminar la frase Hiroki se giró a tocar su cara, ya que al parecer el otro tenía fiebre.

- _Hiroki, te agradezco todo, pero no te metas en mi vida, yo necesito devolverle el bienestar a Onodera y sólo yo debo pagar por mis pecados, ahora hazme el favor de irte, necesito ir a darle de comer a Ritsu, gracias por la comida -_ acto seguido dejo perplejo a su amigo y se fue a la habitación a paso lento, estaba al límite de su agotamiento físico, después de todo llevaba más de una semana durmiendo en una silla.

Cuando Ritsu lo vio entrar, por primera vez lo miro con atención y se dio cuenta de lo que Hiroki había dicho recién, Takano se veía demacrado, bajo sus ojos había una sombra negra y algo sonrosado como si tuviera fiebre, este al darse cuenta de estar siendo observado bajo la mirada y luego se le acerco sin palabra alguna a alimentarlo, Ritsu en un susurro le comentó que ya podía comer solo, ante lo cual Takano solo le paso la bandeja y se fue a sentar a su silla, en la posición habitual.

En medio de la noche Onodera despertó ante una tos que no cesaba, levanto la vista y no vio a nadie en la silla, pero la tos seguía en el lugar, bajo la mirada y se encontró con Takano tirado en el suello y tosiendo de forma estruendosa, se levantó, notando que sus heridas ya no dolían y al parecer varios moretones ya estaban de ese color café cuando están a punto de desaparecer.

Movió suavemente la cara de Takano, hasta que este despertó un poco asustando, al verlo frente a él se levantó de golpe, provocándose un mareo y luego se puso sus lentes para ver que estaba sucediendo realmente.

- _Takano-San estás congelado y con fiebre, ve a dormir a cama –_ le dijo Ritsu apenado, no le gustaba ver la mayor tan débil, es más nunca pensó que eso sería posible.

- _No tengo más camas en esta casa, no te preocupes ve a acostarte antes que te congeles, perdón por el susto -_ Dijo Takano, acomodándose nuevamente en su ya habitual silla, mostrando una mueca de dolor, al parecer su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

Ritsu no sabe que paso por su cabeza, pero tomo la manga del menor y la tiro, para luego indicarle con la cabeza la cama al centro de la habitación y susurró un - _"la compartimos"_ – luego fe eso Takano fue sigiloso al lugar indicado, cada uno se acostó con cuidado de no tocarse ni por casualidad y lentamente se fueron relajando hasta caer profundamente dormidos, al parecer ambos necesitaban un buen descanso.

Takano despertó cuando sintió un leve movimiento a su lado, y fue testigo de como Onodera buscaba calor en su pecho, en una helada madrugada, el sólo lo recibió y aunque no quería tocarlo, su mano por inercia se fue a acariciar su cabello, y en este acto volvió a caer rendido en un sueño reparador.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, estaría enormemente agradecida si me dejaran un review, ya que estoy muy interesada en saber que piensan de mi forma de escribir y de este fanfiction en particular.
> 
> Que tengan días maravillosos y que todo este de maravillas en sus vidas.
> 
> Un abrazo!


	8. Nuevos caminos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil mil perdones, técnicamente tenía abandonada esta historia y realmente no me siento muy motivada a seguir, sin embargo por respeto a cada comentario he decidido intentarlo nuevamente, si bien este capítulo no me convence en absoluto, lo publiqué de todas formas.

 

* * *

Cuando Ritsu se despertó lo primero que vio a escasos centímetros de su cara, fue el rostro de Takano; acto seguido dio un chillido asustado, acababa de soñar con lo que él le había hecho unas noches atrás.

Masamune inmediatamente se despertó y miro preocupado al castaño, quien le dedico una gélida mirada, mientras un par de lágrimas se le escapaban.

- _Quiero dejar tu casa ahora –_ Fue todo lo que dijo el menor, para girarse hacia la ventana, no le apetecía estar ni un segundo más al lado de la persona que actualmente le había hecho daño, pues anda superaría lo que su novio le había hecho.

- _Dame unos minutos y te acompaño –_ sólo eso pronuncio Takano, para levantarse mientras tosía, era un mal día no se sentía para nada bien, sin embargo, no se quejaba, luego de días de dormir en una silla, una cama había hecho la diferencia.

Juntos se fueron sin conversación alguna y a algunos centímetros de distancia, uno estaba triste y dolido, y él otro tenía tanto asco de si mismo que no se soportaba, buscaría la forma de que Ritsu lo perdonara, se sentía como la basura más grande del mundo.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Hiroki se encontraba afuera de la casa de su amigo, el cual no se dignaba en abrir, estaba por echar la puerta abajo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al girarse se encontró con la cálida mirada de Nowaki, ambos insistieron unos minutos más, pero al no haber respuesta, se dieron cuenta que lo mpas probable es que Onodera hubiera vuelto al burdel.

Pese a aún no estar del todo satisfecho, Hiroki aprovecho la oportunidad de invitar un té al menor, y dado que su casa quedaba cerca, lo invito a este lugar, aunque en un comienzo con ninguna intención por detrás.

- _Nowaki que..que ha..haces? –_ dijo entrecortadamente Hiroki, pues el joven de ojos somnolientos, se encontraba recorriendo su cuello con suaves mordidas.

- _Dándome un placer, yo necesitas pagar –_ Dijo Nowaki despreocupado, pero la reacción del castaño no fue la esperada, que diablos se creía Kusama, el no lo estaba viendo como objeto ni nada por el estilo y no permitiría que el peliazul se conceptualizara de esa forma.

- _Yo no te veo como un simple prostituto, si estuviera en mis manos no pagaría por estar contigo nunca más. Te quiero ver como mi compañero, me gustas Kusama_ – Dijo el castaño mientras tomaba el rostro del menor, para luego darle un casto beso. Era una idea que le rondaba hace unos días, darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener un compañero y de sacar a aquel joven del trabajo que estaba realizando.

- _Tú también me gustas –_ Dijo Nowaki, para devolverse el beso con más pasión.

- _Deja el burdel, vente a vivir conmigo –_ oh diablos Kamijō, nunca pensó en decir algo tan serio, los años le estaban pasando la cuenta.

- _No puedo amor, perdóname –_ Fue todo lo que dijo Nowaki para salir del lugar, antes que las lágrimas se aproximaran por salir. El burdel era la única forma que tenía para ayudar en el orfanato, si se cambiara de trabajo no tendría dinero con que ayudar a los pequeños y no quería que ellos tuvieran una infancia como la de él.

Pero Kusama no termino de salir de la casa, en medio del patio delantero, Hiroki lo alcanzó y le corto la marcha, para abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo acuno en sus brazos y tranquilamente le pidió una explicación. El menor procedió a contarle con detalles porque no podía dejar el trabajo y nombro a cada niño que estaba a su cargo.

Pero Kamijō se dio cuenta que había una solución y sin pensarlo, le ofreció un trabajo, si bien le explico que al principio sería difícil, juntos podrían abarcar más en el emprendimiento literario para así lograr mayores ingresos. La propuesta fue recibida con una sonrisa y lágrimas, Nowaki jamás pensó que alguien lo quisiera en su vida y lo fuera a ayudar de esa forma, siempre pensó que estaría sólo, pues quien iba a querer a un prostituto como pareja.

Pero se había equivocado, alguien lo quería y aceptaba su pasado, es más estaba dispuesto a darle una mano y apoyarlo, le agradeció a los dioses antes de arrojarse nuevamente a los brazos del castaño, no esperaría más esa misma tarde, irían a explicar todo a Isaka y más tarde al orfanato.

Por otro lado, Takano dejo a Ritsu en el burdel, pero antes de irse le ofreció un poco de dinero a Isaka para que no hiciera trabajar a Ritsu, ante lo cual sólo recibió insultos del dueño del burdel, pues obviamente no haría trabajar a alguien en esas condiciones, Takano se fue frustrado y más triste. Aunque prometió una visita esa noche, para asegurarse que el menor se encontraba en óptimas condiciones.

Esa noche en el burdel se estrenó la nueva joya de Marukawa, un tipo ya mayor pero que demostraba muchos años menos, siendo apetecido tanto por jóvenes como algunos viejos clientes, pues era de lo más desinhibido que había llegado al lugar, desde el primer momento demostró que se manejaba en el arte de los burdeles, es más traía excelentes recomendaciones de pequeños pueblos, sólo que ahora se había decidido por probar suerte en la gran ciudad.

Yukina esa noche no dejo de ver la nueva adquisión, era realmente bella, sus manos picaban por dibujar a ese nuevo "juguete" como decidió llamarlo.

Esa noche no paso mucho, excepto que todos en el burdel brindaron por la nueva pareja, Nowaki y Hiroki, los cuales se veían muy felices y ansiosos por comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

Aunque Isaka no dejo ir a Hiroki con unas de sus joyas tan rápidamente, le hizo las mismas preguntas que a Akihiko, pues se tenía que asegurar que el muchacho dejara de sufrir, ya lo había hecho bastante.

Nowaki dio un suspiro, antes de mirar por última vez lo que había sido su hogar estos últimos años, más que mal, ahí había gente que consideraba como a una familia de verdad.

Takano intentó salir de su casa rumbo al burdel, pero termino colapsando en el suelo, esa noche la durmió consumido por la fiebre y la culpa . . .

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad dudo que les haya gustado, sin embargo me gustaría saber que les pareció y si tienen alguna sugerencia.
> 
> Un abrazo apretado y nuevamente mil perdones por la demora.


	9. Aveces es mejor perdonar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaay ya se que me quieren matar por haber tardado tanto!
> 
> Pero de verdad quiero seguir en esta historia y hoy tuve inspiración para continuar, es más escribí más de lo que normalmente hago cada capítulo.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten y gracias por apoyarme siempre. Los quiero!
> 
> Por cierto, si están interesados en los fanfics de The Avenges y especialmente en el Stony (SteveXTony), les cuento que he publicado dos historias: "Confianza Rota¨y "Disciplina asgardiana para Tony" por si les interesa
> 
> Gracias!

 

* * *

La semana pasó con tranquilidad en "La casa del placer Marukawa", poco a poco los integrantes que iba quedando volvían a la normalidad, de hecho, Ritsu ya pronto volvería a su trabajo habitual y no sólo cooperaria como lo había hecho por esos días, respecto al pelinegro no había tenido noticia alguna de él, tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle a Nowaki dada la cercanía que su novio tenía con Takano.

Durante la semana también estuvieron entre todos ayudando a Misaki, pues si bien el matrimonio como tal no estaba permitido de forma legal, Akihiko quería hacer algo simbólico con su grupo de amigos más cercanos, para de esa forma formalizar su relación, hacer callar a un par que emitía comentarios desdeñosos de su amor, pues él no estaba para nada avergonzado que su Misaki hubiera "sido prostituto" y finalmente sentía que era una forma de darle apoyo implícito a distintos amigos que eran homosexuales y no se atrevían a vivir su vida bajo esas condiciones.

La ceremonia sería el día domingo durante todo el día, pasando un lindo día de campo y aprovechando el hermoso clima primaveral, que por suerte las pequeñas lluvias habían dado tregua.

El nuevo "Kisa Shouta" estaba tratando de adaptarse a este nuevo lugar, pero de entrada estaba de maravilla, pero por sobre todo, había fijado la vista en uno de sus hermanos, que de solo verlo se le hacía agua la boca y como ya se manejaba en el tema, sabía que no le era indiferente al más alto.

Estaba Kisa ordenando la nueva mercadería cuando sintió un leve toque en su trasero, se giró divertido y gran fue la sorpresa de ver al castaño con materiales en los brazos y guiñándole un ojo.

– _Cariño ya que no hemos tenido un encuentro formal como nuevos "hermanos" me podrías ayudar en unas nuevas técnicas artísticas –_ Dijo Kou seductor, con una amplia sonrisa.

– _Bebé, yo sé de arte lo mismo que tengo de virgen –_ explico divertido el mayor de apariencia juvenil.

– _Sólo quiero que seas mi modelo -_ finalizo el de ojos miel.

Luego de esa breve conversación, juntos fueron a una habitación y efectivamente fue modelo para una nueva técnica artística o al menos eso le dijo Kou, pero lo que no se esperaba era ser un modelo de desnudos, pero la verdad la situación no le parecía para nada extraña, es más le estaba excitando, acto difícil de esconder cuando tus atributos están a vista y paciencia de todos, siendo dejado de lado el lienzo, y reemplazándose las líneas y borrones, con embestidas y gemidos. Ese fue el principio de una serie de encuentro sexuales entre ambos hermanitos del lugar.

El sábado por la tarde Kirishima se acercó al lugar, recibiéndolo un descolocado Isaka, pues si bien había visto al hombre y de lo más cercano con su oso, era obvio que a esa hora nadie prestaba sus servicios, la gran mayoría de los hermanos aún se encontraban durmiendo.

Pero Zen necesitaba hablar con Takafumi, pues le tenía una invitación, de la cual Isaka apenas se enteró aprobó totalmente la asistencia del peliazul, es más, le dio la noche libre o al menos eso le hizo entender al castaño, pues aún no se lo comunicaba a Yokozawa, en esos momentos se dirigía a su habitación.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta y ante la nula respuesta, entró sin miramiento alguno a una habitación que ya se le estaba haciendo frecuente, pero que lamentablemente le dolía no poder costear todas las noches.

Luego de pensarlo un par de veces, decidió que una buena forma de despertar a quien movía últimamente su vida, era con un beso. Suavemente beso su mejilla y ante la nula respuesta se acerco a sus labios y gran fue su sorpresa cuando de los labios del ojiazul no salió nada más que su nombre "Zen", el sonrió gustoso, no podía imaginarse que era dueño de sus sueños. A los pocos segundos Takafumi despertó del todo y se sonrojó de forma alarmante, cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño y que realmente era Kirishima quien estaba frente a él, es más, tanta fue shock, que termino sentado en el suelo recibiendo una carcajada de parte del castaño.

– _Yoko...zawa… -_ dijo entre cortado producto del ataque de risa - _venía a invitarte a cenar esta noche a mi casa, vamos dime que iras -_ terminó de preguntar Zen, mirando con ansias la respuesta del mejor.

– _Esto Kirishima-san usted sabe que trabajo por las noches –_ dijo apenado el ojiazul bajando la mirada - _realmente me hubiera gustado ir -_ al finalizar le dedico una sonrisa triste.

Fue en ese momento cuando Zen le explico que ya había hablado con el dueño del burdel y que si él no había entendido mal, le había regalado la noche libre. Si bien Isaka les dejaba descansar por lo general les pedía que avisaran con anticipación para avisar a los clientes, en ese sentido era muy estricto para no perder la reputación de su local, sólo les permitía ausencias inmediatas en caso de enfermedad. Así que Takafumi decidió hablar directamente con él, para asegurarse que era verdad lo del día libre.

– _Si Takafumi-san tienes la noche libre, ve por tú castaño y disfrútalo –_ dijo el hombre mayor divertido, haciendo insinuaciones a Yokozawa quien no podía ocultar su felicidad. Para Isaka era un pago ver por primera vez así de entusiasmado a aquel hombre que llevaba tantos años junto a él, el cual sólo había vivido duros golpes e infelicidad, le alegraba que por fin pudiera experimentar algo sobre el amor.

Ya cuando Ryuichiro se quedó solo con Kaoru, este último se le acercó y le susurró un _"te has vuelto blando",_ ante lo cual sólo respondió un _"sólo quiero verlos felices"._ Acto seguido Asahina se le acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, mientras pronunciaba un "y por eso te amo" para continuar devorando los labios de su pareja. Ambos se separaron y se fundieron en un abrazo, para luego continuar ordenando para esa noche.

Takafumi estaba un poco nervioso, aún no entendía la repentina petición del castaño a su hogar y se le hacía más que difícil pensar en tener que enfrentarse a una niña pequeña, pero de solo pensar en que hubiera más gente se ponía a temblar.

Para su suerte, sólo se encontró con la alegre muchachita jugando con una muñeca, quien al levantar la vista lo apunto e inmediatamente pronuncio " _El onii-chan de los caramelos"_ dedicándole una tierna mirada que derritió el corazón de Yokozawa.

Zen explico que ese día era su cumpleaños y le apetecía pasarlo con sus más cercanos – palabras ante las cuales el corazón de Takafumi se manifestó – y dado que sus padres se habían ido de viaje, no sólo quiso pasarla con su hija, también había encontrado prudente invitar a su nuevo "amigo" para de cierta forma darse un auto-regalo.

Esa tarde Hiyo se hizo muy cercana del peliazul, no dejaba de conversarle y hacerle cariño en el cabello, más de alguna vez le dijo que le parecía precioso. Los tres cocinaron una rica cena y un hermoso pastel.

Estaban en la comida y Kirishima iba a soplar la vela, cuando su hija le pidió que ella también quería expresar un deseo, pese a no estar de cumpleaños, ante lo cual sólo recibió una sonrisa de parte de los mayores.

– _Deseo casarme con Yokozawa onii-chan -_ dijo la pequeña esbozando una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada de alegría de su padre y una un tanto avergonzada del mencionado.

– _Hiyo cariño para que eso fuera posible tendrías que esperar demasiado, que te parece si mejor pides que papá se case con onii-chan -_ le explico Kirishima de forma paciente, mientras el pobre de Takafumi no paraba de toser al haberse atorado con su propia saliva producto de las palabras desvergonzadas del mayor.

– _Tienes razón papá, sería mucho más rápido y así tendría dos papas –_ finalizó la pequeña convencida, mientras ayudaba a su padre a soplar la vela. Quien no paraba de dedicarle miradas pícaras a Takafumi, quien para esas alturas estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Ya de noche en la casa Marukawa, Ritsu pensaba volver a su trabajo, se sentía físicamente bien y psicológicamente hablando, hacía tan bien su papel que nadie se daba cuenta que en realidad estaba destruido. Pero pensaba que volviendo a trabajar al menos dejaría de pensar en tanta calamidad y de cierta forma su cuerpo olvidaría la última vez que había estado con un hombre, aunque eso le hizo reir de forma amarga, el por experiencia propia, sabía que nada borraba ese tipo de marcas.

Casi se cae del impacto al darse cuenta que Takano en último momento lo había comprado nuevamente, viniendo a su cabeza de golpe los peores recuerdos. Isaka le miró extrañado, ya que estaba desconfiando del pelinegro, pero antes de abrirse la subasta le había rogado diciendo _"Isaka-san es la única forma que me escuche de verdad, le juro que no le haré daño"_ y dado que el ojiverde le dedicó una sonrisa, finalmente se lo subasto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sólos en la habitación, Onodera de inmediato se comenzó a sacar la ropa, pero sus manos fueron delicadamente tomadas para evitar la acción. Reaccionando de la peor forma, dando un brinco por el susto.

– _Siéntate a mi lado te lo ruego, sólo quiero que me escuches -_ fue lo que dijo Masamune, acción que de inmediato fue acatada por él menor, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor y que realmente odió, pues sabía que sólo eral el miedo hablando por él – _Fui una bestia contigo, tu no merecías nada absolutamente nada de eso, aunque hubieras sido culpable la forma en la que me vengue es aberrarte -_ decía Takano mientras se tomaba el pelo furioso con el mismo – _yo te prometo que no le diré nada, absolutamente nada a tu familia, y te ofrezco salir de este lugar, ayúdame con mi editorial –_ dijo mirando al castaño quien tenía la mirada ida y no reaccionada de forma alguna. Lo que termino por quebrar a Masamune, quien se tiró al suelo y se arrodilló frente a él rogando perdón, llorando sobre sus faldas - _pégame si quieres, hazme lo mismo, pero por favor vuelve a vivir, vuelve a tener brillo en tu mirada –_ decía desesperado, y de un momento a otro comenzó a golpear el suelo con rabia, y fue en ese instante que Onodera reaccionó agachándose a su lado y tomando las manos ensangrentadas de Takano.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada extraña, uno pronuncio un _"perdón"_ mientras el otro sólo dijo un _"perdonado"._ Aunque ambos sabían que era una herida difícil de sanar. Luego ambos se calmaron y quedaron mirando el techo agotados, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero a la vez se hacían compañía. En algún momento de la madrugada ambos fueron consumidos por el sueño, mientras que inconscientemente enlazaban sus manos, lo que no sabían es que este era el principio de algo mejor . . .

Esa misma noche, un castaño abrazaba con esmero al peliazul que tenía delante de él, quien por más que intentaba correrse del lecho, no lograba evitar la proximidad del mayor.

– _Zen compórtate tu hija está en ese hogar, o me iré a dormir al salón -_ Dijo Takafumi un tanto molesto por la insistencia de su ¿amigo? No sabía con qué nombre dirigirse a él. Sin que selo esperara el castaño le tomo las caderas y lo giro, de forma que ambos quedaran mirándose.

– _Esto es una locura, pero, ¿Takafumi quieres ser mi novio?_ – dijo Kirishima, entregándole una intensa mirada al nombrado, para demostrar que lo que decía iba en serio.

– _E…so es impo…sible idiota –_ dijo Yokozawa intentando ocultar su alegría por la propuesta, pero también con tristeza pues sabía la imposibilidad de aquello.

_No es imposible y si no aceptas te haré cosquillas hasta que me des el sí -_ y dicho y hecho, comenzó a atacar al menor quien era muy sensible a esos actos y en medio de risas pronuncio un audible si. Siendo respondido por unos labios ávidos por placer, los cuales a los minutos se detuvieron al sentir un sabor salado, al distanciarse pudo notar las lágrimas en su novio y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo, mientras le consolaba en silencio. Esa noche durmieron abrazados, al fin tenían una forma de la cual llamarse.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre espero sus comentarios, favoritos y lo que quieran.
> 
> Un abrazo!


	10. La llegada del ex novio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, siento que llevo tantos capítulos pero aún queda por escribir.

  * _Despierten papitos, despierten papitos, despieeeeeeerten papiiiiiiiitos –_ Gritaba una emocionada Hiyo, mientras saltaba sobre los dos adultos, que se habían dormido entrelazados.



Yokozawa fue el primero en despertar de un sobresalto ante las palabras de la pequeña castaña, de inmediato se sonrojo ante las palabras dichas, pero por sobre todo al recordar con quien estaba compartiendo lecho. El mayor se tomó su tiempo para desperezarse y de inmediato se acercó a revolverle los cabellos a su pequeña hija, luego de eso la tomó en brazos, y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Takafumi, se fue al salón con la excusa de preparar el desayuno.

El peliazul se quedó pensando unos minutos, por un lado, no le cabía más felicidad en el corazón, ya que por primera vez tenía un novio, además la hija de este lo consideraba como un padre y eso que apenas se conocían, que les esperaba para después. Pero esto mismo era lo que le asustaba, que diría la gente si se llegaba a enterar, los padres de Zen y por sobre todo, que pensaría Hiyori en unos años más. Se estremeció ante este último pensamiento, inconscientemente se proyectaba toda una vida con el castaño.

Tuvieron una agradable mañana, llena de risas y juegos. Es más, descubrieron las habilidades de Takafumi al hacerle un hermoso peinado trenzado a la pequeña Hiyo, quien de inmediato le recrimino a su padre que Yokozawa onii-chan le hacía peinados mil veces mejor que sus intentos de tomados. Takafumi rio victorioso ante un enfurruñado Zen. Este último también se arregló y fueron todos juntos a la casa Marukawa para que Yokozawa se arreglara para la unión del pequeño Misaki, pues dado que podían llevar pareja al matrimonio, decidieron ir juntos y contarles a todos de una buena vez que eran novios.

Cuando llegaron al recinto Isaka-San los recibió con una gran sonrisa, ya que avecinaba lo que estaba pasando con su oso. Los hermanos revoloteaban por todos lados preparándose y también embelleciendo a Misaki, quien no paraba de temblar pues estaba más que asustado, ya que hoy de manera formal pasaría a ser la pareja del escritor, inclusive este le ofreció tomar su apellido, aunque sabía que no sería de manera legal, a nivel social esto le daría mucho estatus y lo ayudaría a impulsar su nueva carrera como editor.

La pequeña Hiyori reía gustosa cada vez que uno de los hermanos se le acercaba a jugar un poco y estaba fascinada ayudando a los hombres a utilizar hermosos trajes. Zen a lo lejos le miraba sonriente y decidió hablarle a su novio:

  * _La gente no debiese juzgarlos, ustedes no hacen nada malo. Mira a mi Hiyo no tiene ningún prejuicio, son los adultos que le enseñan malas prácticas. Amor lograremos una vida juntos y sin molestias –_



  * _Amor, sabes que lo que hacemos no es un trabajo digno, está bien que yo no me avergüence, pero no es normal lo que hago y no sé si lo de nosotros funcione realmente –_ Fue lo que dijo con una frialdad absoluta Yokozawa y con la mirada perdida, no quería seguir haciéndose ilusiones, pero todo iba muy rápido y moviéndose en una extraña situación. Zen le dedicó una mirada muy dolida y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando un Isaka rompió el silencio.



  * _Si serás idiota –_ Acto seguido, Ryūichirō le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Yokozawa – _El hombre aquí presente te hace ver la vida de otra forma, sin prejuicios y te ofrece una vida juntos, y tú estúpido oso ya lo quieres echar a perder aaaaag ­ –_ Exaltaba frustrado, mientras Asahina se le acercaba y le rodeada la cintura para repetir el _“idiota”_ a un abochornado Yokozawa.



  * _Gracias Isaka-San, pero no vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima a mi novio. Pero a los idiotas no hay que entenderlos, solo quererlos –_ Fue lo que dijo Zen, para provocar un estallido de risa en los dos hombres mayores y un aumento en el nivel del sonrojo de Yokozawa si es que eso era posible.



  * _Takafumi llevas años dedicados a mi casa y lo agradezco, pero es momento que tengas una vida de verdad. Si crees que es la opción correcta te libero de acá, aunque siempre has sido libre. Puedes irte cuando quieras y no le pregunto nada a este imbécil, porque me doy cuenta como te quiere cuando te ve –_ Luego de eso Isaka tomo a Asahina de la mano y se fueron juntos sin decir nada más, los otros dos hombres quedaron atónitos luego de la bizarra conversación producida, sin pensarlo mucho terminaron dándose un abrazo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.



  * _Mis papitos también se van a casar –_ Gritó la pequeña Hiyo, para que luego se escucharan las carcajadas de todos los presentes, inclusive del “novio” quien ya no podía más de los nervios.



Fueron todos juntos caminando por las calles de la ciudad en una mañana soleada, recibiendo las miradas llenas de odio o desdén de la gran mayoría de la población, Zen aunque quiso ir con ellos, Yokozawa se lo prohibió y se fue un poco alejado con una molesta Hiyo que había prometido ir de la mano con Misaki. 

El lugar estaba muy hermoso, lleno de flores y colores, la celebración sería en el gran patio muy japonés, con cerezos, puentes y caídas de agua. Ya estaba bastante lleno, se veían tanto mujeres como hombres bastante adinerados que sonreían y celebraban el momento, al parecer ese día todos disfrutarían.

Ritsu estaba un poco angustiado, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para salir, pero no podía fallarse a un buen hermano, su corazón se aceleró al ver a Takano en el lugar, pues no tenía idea que era conocido de Usami, aunque no era de extrañar dado que se dedicaban al mismo rubro. El hombre solo le dedico una sonrisa pequeña y luego le esquivo apresurado.  Pero había un hombre que no le quitaba la mirada a Ritsu, muy pronto haría su aparición.

Akihiko de inmediato fue donde su novio para recibirlo con un gran beso y luego girarlo por los aires, provocando una risa en todos los invitados. El momento formal había llegado y todos fueron testigos de la unión:

  * _Takahashi Misaki, me robaste el corazón hace muchos años. Pero hoy quiero que todos los aquí presentes sean testigos del amor que ambos nos profesamos, también quiero que todos los aquí presenten no tengan prejuicios contra las uniones del mismo sexo, aunque me imagino que no los tienes, sino, los invito a salir de este lugar y de mi vida. También los invito a quienes están comenzó a atreverse y ser felices. Misaki, cariño, te amo –_ Fue el pequeño y preciso discurso de Akihiko.



 

  * _Te amo! Y hermanos gracias por estar conmigo –_ Les dedico una amable sonrisa a los chicos de la casa Marukawa y luego se lanzó a los brazos de su amor, quien lo recibió con todo su amor y juntos se dieron un gran beso, que fue aplaudido por todos los invitados.



Luego todos se dispusieron en las distintas mesitas que había en el lugar para dar pie al almuerzo de celebración, el clima estaba agradable, había un hermoso sol y corría una leve brisa para refrescar.  Se armaron distintos grupos, Ritsu fue junto con Nowaki a la mesa en la que se encontraban Takano y Hiroki, aún había sillas disponibles. Onodera técnicamente dejo de respirar, cuando frente a ellos se sentó Kyō Ijuuin, su ex novio.

  * _Buenas tardes caballeros –_ Acto seguido le dedico una sonrisa ladina tanto a Masamune como a Ritsu, haciéndoles notar que los reconocía.



 Takano de inmediato le dedico una mirada preocupada al castaño, quien comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Hiroki quien también sabía la historia de inmediato le puso una mano sobre el brazo disimuladamente a su amigo para calmarlo. El ambiente se tornó tenso, solo Nowaki era anexo a la escena, pero podía leer muy bien la atmosfera, pese a todo Ijuuin se levantó lentamente y se excusó con un “mesa equivocada”, yéndose lentamente del lugar, sin dejar de dedicarles una sonrisa burlona.

De inmediato Ritsu soltó el aire y de forma disimulada una lágrima le cayó por la cara, acción que no fue ignorada por ninguno de los hombres presentes, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a hablar del clima, para distraerlo de alguna forma. No falto mucho para que llegaran nuevos comensales en este caso el primero en llegar fue Shinobu tan alegre como siempre, que no dejaba de dedicarle miradas lujuriosas a distintos hombres. Al poco llego un nuevo caballero a usar la última silla disponible.

  * _Miyagi You, un gusto –_ Luego de eso se sentó y saludo gustosamente a Kamijou, pues ambos eran conocidos desde hace algún tiempo.



Shinobu de inmediato puso sus ojos en él, pero el de cabellos oscuros no le tomo ni un mínimo de atención, se dedicó a tener una amena conversación sobre libros con el resto de los hombres de la mesa. El pobre joven intento a intento seducirlo con los típicos trucos que siempre le resultaban, pero le frustraba que el hombre ni siquiera lo mirara. Tanto Nowaki como Ritsu sólo querían estallar a carcajadas, pues conocían muy bien a su hermano y era más que raro verlo en esa situación. Por suerte gracias a las extrovertidas acciones del pequeño, todo el grupo había olvidado la antigua tensión que había dejado el ex novio de Onodera.

Ya entrada la tarde, sentado a los pies de cerezo Chiaki y Tori se encontraban sentados y de la mano conversandolo extraño pero agradable de la situación, pues por distintas partes se veían parejas de hombres muy alegres. Estaban disfrutando lo agradable de ese día cuando Tori decidió hablar un tema que lo tenía pensativo desde que se reencontró con su viejo amor.

  * _Cariño, sé que nos reencontramos hace pocos días. Pero tú sabes que arrastramos una vieja y larga historia. Yo respeto mucho a lo que te estás dedicando, pero si tuviera que decir si me agrada, mi respuesta es absolutamente no. No sabes como me duele pensar que has estado quizás con que hombres, amor –_ Le tomo la cara con ambas manos – _No te estoy reprochando nada, pero me duele pensar, me hace mal y en estos momentos te quiero solo para mí. Si no es eso lo que tú me quieres dar, no sé si pueda seguir aguantando –_ En ese momento, exalto un suspiro angustiado, tomándose el cabello y mirando hacia abajo.



 

Chiaki se le acerco lentamente y le tomo la cara con las manos, lo miro directo a los ojos sonriéndole y luego le habló:

  * _Cariño, si estás dispuesto a perdonar como he llevado mi vida hasta ahora, sería capaz de dejarlo todo y que intentemos ser felices de la forma en la que hablábamos hace un par de años. Pero, si mi presente te va a atormentar, lo mejor es que dejemos esto hasta aquí –_



Fueron unos lentos segundos, donde ambos se miraron. El más alto procesaba lo dicho por su gran amor, ¿de verdad sería capaz de olvidar todo y ser felices como lo planearon? En ese momento pasaron demasiadas cosas por su cabeza, no quería tomar decisiones apresuradas, porque no quería mentirle en el futuro que le podía ofreces a Chiaki, no podía haber nuevamente enredos o mentiras.

Sin esperar mucho más Yoshino se levantó, Hatori no se movió de donde estaba y le regalo una sonrisa triste, pero no hizo mayor esfuerzo en detenerlo. Así fue como Chiaki abandono el lugar, se despidió de la feliz pareja y se fue sólo, hoy no habría trabajo y lo mejor sería descansar. Estaba sumamente triste, pero no se permitió llorar hasta estar en la soledad de su habitación, se sentía como la vez que supo que su gran amor se iba a casar, nuevamente el dueño de sus suspiros le había roto el corazón, se rio de forma amarga al darse cuenta que la historia ya estaba escrita, ellos no tenían futuro juntos y las ganas de huir de la ciudad lo invadieron, no pero daría libertad a esos pensamientos, con el tiempo había aprendido a ser fuerte y afrontar la vida, si Yoshiyuki no lo quería ver más, él tendría que dejar la ciudad, él ahora tenía un lugar y una familia a la que no abandonaría.

El castaño también abandono el lugar en sumo silencio, inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, tenía que llegar a una solución y rápido, o sabía que podía perder y esta vez ya sería definitivo.

Onodera se encontraba deambulando por unos de los pasillos de la casa del escritor, cuando alguien lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo entró a una habitación, Ijuuin le arrincono contra una muralla, mientras le dedicaba miradas lascivas.

  * _Así que el correcto heredero Onodera ahora es un prostituto –_ Le tomo fuertemente la cara con una mano, haciendo que un Ritsu presa del pánico tuviera que mirarlo – _No me hagas reír, si tú nunca serviste para el sexo, eras un frígido niñito consentido –_ En ese momento un par de lágrimas se le escaparon - _¿Al menos ahora aprendiste a chuparla?_



Fue en ese momento cuando Kyō lo tomo con fuerza, le dio un par de besos en el cuello y lo comenzó a desvestir. Ritsu no reaccionaba mientras su ex novio le dedicaba solo insultos y le hablaba del pasado, el solo lloraba en silencio recordando la última vez que se habían visto. Fue cuando Ijuuin ya lo tenía agachado y lo obligaría a realizarle sexo oral una vez más, cuando Takano irrumpió en el lugar, apartando de inmediato a Ritsu del monstruo de su ex novio.

A continuación, ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una fuerte discusión, la cual llegado un momento pasó a los golpes. Sin que pasara mucho llegaron los novios en compañía de Nowaki y Hiroki, estos últimos lograron separar a los hombres magullados.

Usami al enterarse de lo que había intentado hacer con Ritsu lo corrió de su casa de inmediato, diciéndole además que sus libros desde ese momento dejaban su editorial. Ijuuin se fue molesto asegurando venganza, pero nadie le tomo importancia en ese momento.

Masamune se agacho a ver a Onodera que no paraba de temblar, fue en ese momento cuando el de ojos verdes se aferró a su cuerpo y entre susurros le rogo que lo sacara de ese lugar. Takano un tanto aturdido por la situación lo tomo en sus brazos para llevárselo a su casa, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, se le partía el corazón ver a Ritsu tan frágil, pero en su pecho había ira, ese hombre no sólo había dañado a Onodera, sino también era el verdadero culpable de la muerte de su esposa.

Cuando llegaron recostó a Ritsu en su cama, sonrió al recordar que hasta hace poco era una escena habitual. Lo arropo bien y fue por un té para ambos, poco a poco Ritsu se fue calmando y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Masamune.

  * _Takano-san, necesito contarle a alguien lo que me pasó. Te lo ruego, escúchame eres el único que puede hacerlo, ¡ya no aguanto este infierno! – Decía Ritsu mientras, se ponía a llorar nuevamente con fuerza._



  * _No necesitas hacerlo –_ respondió Takano, quien, sin pensarlo, se le acercó para acunarlo en sus brazos y calmarlo con un suave masaje en la espalda.



  * _Necesito que alguien sepa que fue lo que en realidad paso . . ._



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo
> 
> Ideas de lo que pasara?
> 
> Que les pareció la llegada de Ijuuin?
> 
> Venganza?
> 
> Como siempre espero sus comentarios y kudos. 
> 
> Un abrazo!!!!


	11. Plan de venganza

A Takano se le estrujo el corazón al ver a Onodera de esa forma, pues si bien ya lo había visto y en peores condiciones por culpa de él, era la primera vez que lo veía absolutamente quebrado, sin ni un poco de brillo en sus ojos.

 _–_   _Escucharé cada palabra que digas, pero por favor para de hacerte daño –_  Decía un Takano a punto del colapso, al notar como el menor se rasguñaba de forma frenética las muñecas. No falto mucho para que Masamune tomara delicadamente sus manos y comenzara a hacer círculos sobre estás para de alguna forma intentar calmarlo.

 _–_   _Promete que no me juzgaras –_

 _–_  Jamás –

Fue en ese momento en que Ritsu tomo unas largas respiraciones para poder calmarse, pues no paraba de temblar y temía que su voz no pudiera salir, pero de todo corazón necesitaba hacerlo y sabía que Takano en parte lo entendía, a fin de cuentas, él también era víctima del mismo demonio.

Luego de un tanto de preámbulo, Ritsu comenzó a relatar:

_Desde pequeño me di cuenta que no sentía atracción por las mujeres, pese a que mis padres intentaron ligarme con distintas herederas de grandes familias, nunca me interesé por ninguna. Pero todo se aclaró cuando un joven Ijuuin se me comenzó a acercar, al comienzo sólo fue una buena amistad, pero poco a poco nos comenzamos a hacer más cercano, hasta que finalmente comenzamos un romance clandestino._

_Pero no fue sólo eso, además él se ganó la confianza de mi padre y por lo tanto trabajábamos codo a codo, como debieses recordar. Pero fue hasta hace dos años que él decidió traicionarme y también a mi familia._

_Takano tu no fuiste la única víctima, fueron más de 10 socios los cuales lo perdieron todo a manos de Ijuuin, quien se robó las ganancias de los últimos cinco años, huyendo con el dinero y nuestra reputación, pues lo jugo de una forma tan estratégica, que a ojos de todos, el estafador fui yo, claramente tú también lo creíste._

_Pero no fue sólo eso, como te habrás dado cuenta, nosotros éramos novios. Cuando logro tomar todo, la última noche que estuvo en mi ciudad, la pasamos juntos. Pero no fue una despedida, si no que esa bestia me violó._

_Me amarró a un catre y abuso de mi de la forma más salvaje, dejando mordidas y golpes por todas partes. Me llamó perra, frígido, puto, pues yo nunca había accedido a acostarme con él, ya que quería estar seguro de mis sentimientos.  Me embistió de las formas más salvaje hasta prácticamente tener una hemorragia, mordió y laceró mi cuerpo en distintas partes, no paro hasta verme quebrado entre el abuso físico y psicológico, termine inconsciente no sé cuantas horas, sólo desperté cuando tenía el cuerpo entumecido y apenas me podía mover, al menos me había desamarrado ese animal._

_Al otro día cuando llegue a mi casa, me echaron sin miramiento alguno. Esa bestia me había inculpado de todo y además les había contado a mis padres mi gusto por los hombres. Era la deshonra Onodera, ellos prácticamente me echaron a la muerte porque ni siquiera tuvieron la valentía de quitarme la vida._

_Salí del pueblo apenas vestido en medio de una nevazón, me dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, cada vez que respiraba era una tortura, sólo le rogaba a Dios que me quitara pronto la vida._

_Cuando desperté, estaba en compañía de Ryuchiro y Asahina, ellos me habían encontrado y prácticamente me salvaron la vida, les grité que quería morir, les rogué que me mataran. Pero lo que hicieron fue cuidarme, consolarme y darme una nueva vida en la casa Marukawa, nunca me preguntaron nada y nunca les conté como había terminado en esa horrenda situación._

Cuando Ritsu terminó de relatar todo lo que había pasado, su mirada estaba ida y las lágrimas caían de forma silenciosa, sus sollozos eran apenas audibles. Por otro lado, Takano apretaba los dientes de forma furiosa, también se le estaban escapando las lágrimas, sin pensarlo mucho acuno de forma delicada al castaño, como si fuera la flor más delicada. Quien, al recibir este tipo de contacto, no puedo mantener más la rígida careta con que había relato por primera vez su historia, poniéndose a llorar de forma escandalosa.

Masamune lo estuvo consolando por horas, no hubo mucho diálogo entre ellos, pero el mayor lo consoló como nadie lo había hecho, le dijo las palabras que por tanto tiempo necesito y lo acuno sobre su pecho, acariciando sus suaves cabellos hasta que Onodera se durmió, aunque no paraba de sollozar entre sueños.

 Mientras Takano se prometía verdadera venganza contra el bastardo que era el culpable de la muerte de su esposa y que además había quebrado a su Ritsu, se sobresaltó ante este último pensamiento, “Su Ritsu”. Pero ya estaba bien asumir, que algo le pasaba con el castaño, y daría su corazón el hacerlo olvidar cada palabra y vejación que Ijuuin y él le habían realizado, hasta que Onodera comprendiera que él era digno de amor y cariño de verdad.

 

 

 

 _– ¿Usagui-San porque me llevas así? ¡Bájame!!! –_ Exigía el pequeño Misaki, mientras su actual esposo lo cargaba al estilo princesa hasta la habitación matrimonial.

 _–_   _Porque esta noche esposo mío, te tomaré hasta el alma. Tanto así, que créeme cariño, no podrás caminar en semanas_ – Acto seguido, el mayor sonrió de forma diabólica, mientras tiraba a su esposo sobre la cama.

Luego de eso se montó sobre él, para despojarlo de todos sus ropajes, aunque Misaki no se quedaba atrás y también tiraba ansioso la ropa de esposo. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, se miraron y ya no había sonrojos, sólo miradas cómplices. Sin tapujos, sus cuerpos reaccionaron y dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos, sus cuerpos se ansiaban pese a que sólo unas horas atrás habían estado unidos en un solo cuerpo.

Cuando ambos terminaron en un orgasmo en conjunto, mientras se devoran con ansias sus bocas, se separaron y se miraron unos segundos, para luego estallar en una risa, ya no había vergüenza, sólo había amor.

 

 

 

Chiaki daba vueltas en su cama, no había dejado de llorar en horas, ya ni siquiera tenía lágrimas, su llanto era seco y desolador, lo único que quería era dormise para poder olvidar, aunque sea por un par de horas el gran dolor que sentía, sabía que a Hatori no lo lograría recuperar, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber lo celoso que era el castaño y por lo tanto jamás olvidaría que él había compartido lecho y quizás con cuantos.

Al cabo de unas horas logró dormise, cuando ya le dolía todo el cuerpo, no había ninguna lágrima y había perdido la voz.

 

 

 _– ¿Osito que te parece si nos casamos? -_  Preguntó Kirishima de forma juguetona, acto seguido le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja derecha a Yokozawa quien se había puesto de un intenso color rojo debido a la pregunta del mayor.

 _–_   _Serás idiota, eso jamás pasará, ¡jamás! –_ Dijo Takafumi mientras le daba un empujón a Zen, y se acostaba dándole la espalda y ahogando un chillido que estaba por salir, se sentía un idiota por haberse emocionado por esas palabras, cuando sabía que era realmente imposible lo que le había dicho su novio, no sabía porque, pero tenía muchas ganas de llorar en esos momentos.

Kirishima suspiro un tanto molesto con la actitud pesimista de su novio, de todas formas, prefirió evitar peleas, acostándose y dándole la espalda, ya al siguiente día podrían hablar con calma, y siendo sinceros estaba tan cansado que se durmió al instante. Pero de repente lo despertó un sollozo a su lado, se despertó rápidamente pues era muy liviano de sueño, creyendo que era su pequeña Hiyo quien estaba llorando, pero al lograr enfocar bien, se dio cuenta que los sollozos venían de Takafumi, quien intentaba acallar su llanto, Zen al comienzo pensó en ignorarlo y hacerse el dormido para no incomodarlo, pero no aguanto mucho tiempo con esa idea, pues le dolía el alma ver así a su amor, además ya se estaba comenzado a preocupar de verdad.

 _–_   _Cariño, ¿Qué te duele?  –_

 _–_   _El corazón –_

 _–¿Qué? –_ Lo miro confundido Kirishima al analizar lo que le decía su osito, pues nada tenía sentido, y antes que hiciera otra pregunta, Takafumi se giró para esconderse es su pecho, él lo recibió gustoso y comenzó a pasar la mano por la espalda del menor.

 _–_   _Pensé que te habías molestando conmigo, como me ignoraste al acostarnos. Y me dio mucho miedo haberte perdido, pero no me atreví a hablarte. ¿Me vas a abandonar verdad? –_ Dijo Yokozawa, haciendo más fuerte su llanto.

 _–_ _Osito créeme, no te abandonaré, aunque me lo ruegues-_ Lo consoló, aumentado la presión del abrazo y besándole el pelo - _Prometamos algo –_ En ese instante se separó un poco a Takafumi y lo obligo a mirarlo – _Jamás nos iremos a dormir peleados, siempre solucionaremos todo antes de dormirnos, para que ninguno de los dos piense estupideces –_ Acto seguido Yokozawa acepto tímidamente, y a continuación se dieron un tierno beso, que termino en un abrazo para retomar el sueño, ambos estaban agotados.

 

Esa noche estuvo llena de distintos sentimientos y emociones para los hermanos de la Casa Marukawa, algunos durmieron en los brazos de sus amores, otros lloraron hasta dormirse, algunos tuvieron sexo y otros sólo consuelo.

A la mañana siguiente, se pudo notar el ambiente algo intranquilo luego que Isaka-San se encargara de contarles a todos los hermanos sobre Ijuuin, pues tenían como misión evitar que esa bestia se acercara nuevamente a Ritsu. Ese mismo día harían una reunión, para todos en conjunto crearan un plan, en cooperación con las parejas externas de algunos hermanos como Zen, Hiroki y Takano.

Yukina y Kisa se sentaron a ambos lados de Chiaki, quien ese día tenía un aspecto horrible, el joven se veía muy cansado, sus ojeras lo delataban y el rojo de sus ojos sólo podía indicar las horas de llanto. La pareja de hermanos intentó animarlo de distintas formas, ante las cuales el chico solo respondía con una falsa sonrisa, intentaron alimentarlo, pero se negaba a probar bocado. Pese a que intento ir a la soledad de su habitación, sus hermanos no lo dejaron, hasta que técnicamente exploto en llanto otra vez y por primera vez decidió contarle a alguien más lo que había pasado.

Kisa lloraba a su lado intentando consolarlo, mientras Yukina acariciaba los cabellos de ambos muchachos intentando calmarlos, no conocía a ese tal Hatori, pero le parecía de lo más odioso tener tanto prejuicios contra su profesión y aún más, desaprovechar una segunda oportunidad para volver a creer en el amor. Luego de algunos consejos Chiaki logró arrancarse a su habitación ya que estaba demasiado cansado y esa noche debía estar en buenas condiciones para la reunión de emergencia en ayuda de Ritsu. Nuevamente lloro hasta perder la voz, pues cada hora que pasaba le reafirmaba que el amor de su vida no era capaz de aceptar su presente y estar junto a él.

Hatori apenas había dormido, ya que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Sabía que amaba con locura a Chiaki y lo más probable es que nunca amara a nadie tanto como a él, pero le dolía demasiado saber que el muchacho se había acostado con distintos hombres, en cambio él solo había estado con su amor.

Ritsu despertó adolorido por la mala noche que había pasado, pero sintió algo agradable al darse cuenta que se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pecho de Masamune, sin embargo de forma repentina vivieron a él los recuerdos de aquella noche, en la cual Takano se había vengado de forma incorrecta con él, sintió tanto asco que pego un grito de aquellos, mientras se ponía a llorar con miedo y rabia.

Masamune quien se despertó de golpe, quedo perplejo al ver la acción del menor, de inmediato se le acercó para intentar calmarlo, pues pensaba que Ijuuin era el culpable de sus males, pero gran fue su sorpresa al recibir una mirada de gélido odio por parte del castaño quien se alejó de golpe.

 _–_   _No te atrevas a tocarme, tú eres igual que Ijjuin –_ Al finalizar esas palabras Ritsu lo golpeo realmente fuerte en la cara, haciéndole sangrar la nariz a Takano. Este lo miro asombrado y realmente triste, Ritsu tenía razón, él no era diferente al bastardo de Ijuuin. Takano no expreso absolutamente nada, su cara fue de absoluta neutralidad.

 _–_ _Iré a comprar cosas para el desayuno, aunque por la hora debiese ser el almuerzo -_ y sin decir mucho más, se arregló rápidamente, saliendo de su casa. Ritsu se sentó a mirar un punto sin referencia, sin parar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Takano se alejó rápidamente del lugar, necesitaba estar sólo y pensar, se sentía tan asqueado de si mismo, tenía tanta rabia que solo quería llorar. Ya cercano a un río se sentó en unas piedras a descargar su frustración, se odiaba tanto, tanto fue su enojo que termino mordiéndose las muñecas de rabia y dolor, se sentía tan culpable que quería sufrir de alguna forma, quería que Ritsu se vengará de él para que pudieran estar en paz, un horrible sabor a sangre lo saco de sus pensamientos, sintiendo vergüenza al ver lo lacerada que había dejado su piel.

Takano se demoraba en las compras y Ritsu estaba preocupado, se sentía mal por haber golpeado a quien le estaba ayudando últimamente, y quien sabía estaba más que arrepentido, pero una parte de él aun no lo podía perdonar, sin embargo, no quería hacer sufrir al atormentado hombre.

Masamune al llegar le extendió un par de galletas que había comprado y se dispuso a cocinar rápidamente, pues al parecer ambos tenían hambre. Onodera se sintió un tanto culpable al ver como la mejilla izquierda del azabache tenía una gran mancha azul.

 _–_   _Ritsu tenemos que tener cuidado, hay gente vigilando –_ Al decir eso, el castaño sintió un escalofrió en la espalda _–_ _Tranquilo, no dejare que nada te pase –_ Acto seguido, le acaricio rápidamente la espalda.

Al subirse las mangas para cortar un par de verduras, Ritsu se dio cuenta el estado en que estaban los brazos de Masamune, sintiendo el impulso de curarlo. Takano al darse cuenta de la fugaz mirada del muchacho escondió sus brazos de forma incomoda, ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

Esa noche, la Casa Marukawa no abrió como siempre ya que tenía una reunión de emergencia, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados.  A Takano y Ritsu les toco relatar todo con detalles, para que el grupo entendiera con que clase de persona estaban tratando, pero para sorpresa de todos Masamune incluyo los relatos de su venganza contra Ritsu, siendo una sorpresa para todos escuchar con detalles lo que había hecho, nunca imaginaron tales niveles de crueldad, sabían de golpes, pero nunca de la aberración que le había propinado Takano. Todos le dedicaron miradas llenas de odio, pero Isaka-San fue más allá, lanzándose contra él y propinándole una golpiza extraordinaria, siendo calmado con dificultades por parte de su amado y de Ritsu que pedía misericordia.

 _–_ _Vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima y te mato –_ Finalizo Isaka dedicandole una gélida mirada - _y esto va para todos, llegan a tocar a uno de mis muchachos y los acabo –_ Lo dijo mirando especialmente a Hiroki, Zen y Usami.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, o al menos en parte. Llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor sería arruinar a Ijuuin en todos los aspectos.

Una parte sería lograr que su negocio quebrara para lo cual sería fundamental Usami y su amigo Miyagi, ante su mención Shinobu se sonrojó levemente, ambos hablarían con todo el círculo asociado para que cancelara sus contratos con él, Hiroki y Takano les robarían a todos los clientes, y finalmente Zen sería su nuevo socio que sin sospecha alguna lo traicionaría.

 Por otro lado, lo obligarían a decir la verdad, en lo cual Shinobu sería el indicado, pues era experto en extorsionar hombres mayores, recurría a su cuerpo, haciéndolo hablar de a poco. Siendo su aliado, pues jugaría el papel de doble espía.

Y en el acto final sería acompañado por Kisa y Yukina, ambos lo seducirían y lo harían caer en una trampa, para que el atormentado hombre no tuviera más opción de aceptar la verdad, entregándose a la justicia y limpiando la imagen de Onodera.

Ya todo estaba dispuesto, a medida que avanzara el plan ajustarían detalles. Ya todos estaban al tanto que había personas vigilándolos, lo ideal sería mantener una rutina, todos debían seguir haciendo las mismas acciones, pero Ritsu no podía estar en la casa Marukawa pues era un lugar muy obvio y vulnerable, mucho más con tanto tránsito de gente, la casa de Masamune no era opción pues también la conocían, así como las de los otros chicos presentes.

Fue en ese momento que Kirishima tuvo la idea que al menos por unos días usaran la casa de sus padres ya que estos estaban en un largo viaje, e Ijuuin no tendría porque conocerla. Como sabían que habían visto entrar a Ritsu al burdel se quedarían con la idea de que ahí estaba escondido. Akihiko por su parte pondría guardias infiltrados y espías para saber en que estaba el otro bando.

Ya todo acordado, salieron todos como si nada pasara, inclusive Takano, aunque este se movía con dificultad debido a los golpes. Ya pasada la media noche y con una lluvia torrencial que les facilito las cosas, Masamune junto a Zen sacaron a Ritsu y lo llevaron a la casa de los señores Kirishima.  Takano decidió pasar ahí la noche para cuidar al castaño, su plan era salir por las madrugadas a su casa, y luego seguir con su diario vivir en caso de que lo estuvieran espiando, debían aparentar que nada estaba ocurriendo.

Ellos no hablaron mucho, es más, luego de la discusión de la mañana que casi no habian cruzado palabra. Takano se encontraba algo cansado, pero el dolor palpitante de su cuerpo no lo dejaba tranquilo, Isaka-San si que daba buenos golpes. Ritsu al notar la molestia fue por compresas, y sin decir mucho más le limpio y trato los golpes a Takano, quien agradeció en silencio.

Cuando Ritsu reparo en sus muñecas, Takano instintivamente las alejo para ocultarlas, pero fue tomado de forma brusca por parte de Ritsu.

 _–_   _Nunca vuelvas a hacerte daño, tratemos de superar esto –_ Acto seguido le comenzó a curar las mordidas.

 _–_ _Soy una bestia Ritsu, no merezco tus cuidados. Soy igual o incluso peor que Ijuuin –_ En eso comenzó a llorar y a jalarse de los cabellos – _Castígame te lo ruego, véngate pronto de mí, tortúrame como quieras –_ al finalizar agacho la mirada y espero pacientemente, abriendo los ojos con asombro, cuando Ritsu de forma brusca lo llevo contra la cama y se puso a ahorcajas sobre él. Takano cerró los ojos, esperando sentir los golpes y vejaciones que tanto merecía, pero el castaño lo único que hizo fue morderle de forma brusca el cuello, tal como él lo había hecho en el pasado.

_–_ _Estamos a mano, ya Isaka te golpeo lo suficiente, sólo me complace haberte dejado una fea marca como la que me hiciste a mí. Tu eres distinto y mil veces mejor a ese animal, tu sabes arrepentirte y pedir perdón por tus actos, ¡tooooonto! Ahora sigamos curando tus heridas, no se vayan a infectar –_ y sin pensarlo mucho Ritsu le dio un fugaz y agradable besos en los labios, para seguir de forma laboriosa vendando sus antebrazos mientras tarareaba una canción. Masamune estaba en shock, no sabía que diablos pensar, pero se sentía tranquilo y con unas estúpidas ganas de acunar al de ojos verdes.

Luego de ese extraño altercado se acostaron y no falto mucho para que Ritsu se acomodara en su pecho, pues al parecer había descubierto su nuevo lugar favorito para dormir.

Hatori había despertado por sus propios gritos, acaba de tener le peor pesadilla de su vida, en la cual veía el cuerpo inerte de Chiaki con sus muñecas abiertas y la sangre a su alrededor, y él solo había podido llorar por su amado, por nunca haber disfrutado juntos. Cuando logro calmar sus llantos, se dio cuenta de algo, él amaba de verdad a Chiaki, ya nada le importaba, sólo volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y nunca más perderlo. Necesitaba ir de inmediato a aclarar las cosas. . .


	12. Un poco de calma antes de la acción

Estaba cerca de amanecer cuando Hatori corría a toda velocidad por la ciudad, lo único que deseaba era llegar pronto a la casa Marukawa para poder hablar con su amor, sabía que podía perdonar todo pues el amor era mil veces más fuerte, le urgía decírselo, pero por sobre todo saber que este estaba bien, aún se veían a su cabeza aquellas horribles imágenes del cuerpo inerte de Chiaki.

Isaka despertó maldiciendo al escuchar los estruendosos golpes en su puerta, de inmediato pensó que algo había pasado con Ritsu, así que despertó a su amor, quien tenía el sueño bastante profundo.

  * _Ya no te amo Asahina, te dejaré –_



Con esa sola mención, el más alto despertó rápidamente y miro con odio a su pareja, ya se vengaría por despertarlo de la forma más horrible. Ambos se arreglaron un poco, pues estaban desnudos y se levantaron velozmente a ver quién diablos molestaba a estas horas.

Cuando en la puerta se encontraron con un hombre que no tenían idea quien era, no lo dejaron pasar pese a que este suplicaba ver a Chiaki.

Yukina y Kisa quienes también habian despertado con los golpes se hicieron presentes, de la mano y con un aspecto sumamente desaliñado que daba risa. Al reconocer al hombre, le explicaron a Asahina que era de confianza y que ellos lo guiarían  a la habitación del muchacho.

Estando por llegar, ambos hombres lo arrinconaron contra una muralla, cada uno sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

  * _Hazlo llorar y te echamos a patadas. Hazlo sufrir y te matamos –_ Lo dijeron al unísono, y de una forma sumamente aterradora, que solo le hizo tragar con dificultad al hombre en cuestión. La pareja lo dejo frente a la puerta y juntos de la mano, se fueron a dormir nuevamente.



Tocó la puerta nerviosa, al ver que nadie abría insistió un poco más. Chiaki se levantó cansado, le dolía moverse y estaba bastante mareado, pensó que debía ser alguno de sus hermanos, pero se le hacía raro que tocaran la puerta en vez de sólo pasar, pues había absoluta confianza. Sus ojos expresaron terror, cuando vio que quien estaba frente a él, era su ex gran amor. De inmediato intento cerrar la puerta, pero este lo detuvo y logro entrar.

Chiaki intento reclamar, pero de su voz no salieron más que sonidos roncos, acto seguido se desvaneció, siendo por suerte, sujetado por el mayor, quien no entendía que estaba pasando. Rápidamente lo puso sobre su cama y lo arropo, pues el muchacho temblaba de frío y también tenía fiebre, necesitaba su maletín con medicina. Busco algunos paños y los humedeció, para salir corriendo rumbo a su casa en busca de todo lo necesario para asistir a su amor.

  * _¿Así que me dejaras cariño? –_ A continuación, Asahina le propino una juguetona nalgada, para luego dar paso a algunas más que de inmediato le dejaron una leve marca rojiza.



  * _Kaouru, sabes que jamás haría algo así, te amo con mi vida –_ al decirlo, Isaka se colgó del cuello de su amor, para comenzar a abrazarlo y besarlo de forma juguetona, incluso lo lamia con malicia. Este lo recibió gustoso y siguió el juego, terminaron haciéndose cosquillas y riendo juntos, para luego fundirse en un abrazo y volverse a dormir.



Isaka fue el primero en quedarse dormido, Asahina lo acurruco en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello que cada día estaba más largo, pero le gustaba, le recordaba cuando eran jóvenes, ya llevaban tantos años juntos que le era imposible pensarse sólo, sabía que la separación solo llegaría con la muerte, y creía que si su Ryuchiro se iba primero, él no lo pensaría mucho para seguirle sus pasos. Suspiro, realmente nunca pensó que la felicidad era real, haría todo lo posible para que los jóvenes del burdel lograran vivir lo que él tenía en esos momentos, se durmió acariciando a su único y gran amor.

Takano despertó muy cansado esa mañana, quizás sería un buen plan no asistir a trabajar, pero después de todo debía seguir con su rutina cotidiana. Pese a que moverse era una tortura, sus costillas magulladas le hacían recordar a cada instante que jamás en la vida volviera a asustar a Isaka, se vistió y salió rápido del lugar sin despertar al de ojos verdes, a la noche se haría presente nuevamente para saber cómo se encontraba.

  * _¿Que diablos te pasó en el cuello? –_ le pregunto Hiroki a su amigo, mientras Nowaki solo sonreía de forma ladina. Masamune en el acto se sonrojo, cualquiera que no entendiera el contexto de lo que había pasado, creería que esa marca no era más que de una noche de pasión.



 

  * _Nada que les incumba estúpidos, trabajemos que debemos empezar con el plan –_



Los hombres presentes no hicieron más comentarios, pero llegó un momento que no aguantaron más la risa por las acciones del pelinegro, quien cada vez estaba más rojo.

Usami estaba reunido con Miyagi a quien estaba poniendo al tanto de todo el plan que habían desarrollado, se lamentaba que no lo hubieran incluido en la reunión, pues desde siempre Ijuuin le había dado mala espina y ahora sabiendo lo que había pasado, solo quería ayudar a hacer un poco de justicia.

Shinobu que había ido a visitar a Misaki, se sorprendió al ver al viejo en la mansión, no sabía que, pero algo de ese mayor le llamaba la atención. Este la verdad lo saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y lo ignoro complemente, al parecer sus encantos de jovencito inocente no funcionaban, quizás era de esos pervertidos que les gustaba más la acción.

Ayudo a realizar el almuerzo a Misaki, aunque sólo sabía hacer cosas con col, acción que le pareció divertida a los mayores, mientras que Misaki estaba extremadamente apenado, pues su hermano cocinaba terrible, jamás debería haber dejado que lo ayudara, su hermoso almuerzo se había convertido en una cosa bastante horrorosa, aunque no sabía del todo mal.

Cuando Miyagi se excusó para ir al baño, el bajito decidió hacer su jugada, si la inocencia no le llamaba la atención, sería absolutamente directo y seductor. Entro al baño mientras el mayor se lavaba las manos, se le acerco por atrás y lo abrazo, haciendo que sus manos rozaran la entrepierna del mayor, quien de inmediato dio un respingo y lo alejo, regalándole una mirada llena de enojo, saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Shinobu quedo perplejo, espero que este se comportara asertivo al cariño o al menos apenado, al parecer no le provocaba absolutamente nada, se sintió un poco triste, fue a terminar de comer para ayudar a Misaki a ordenar y luego ir a visitar casualmente a Ijuuin y comenzar el plan cuanto antes.

  * _No crees que es arriesgado usar un niño como a ese tal Shinobu –_



  * _Miyagi, él es prostituto hace años y se maneja en el tema –_



  * _Tienes razón –_



A Takatsuki por alguna razón le dolieron esos comentarios, estaba bien que él disfrutara su trabajo, pero no por eso era sólo un agujero del cual podían aprovecharse, a él también le daba miedo intentar meterse con un hombre tan horrible, sobre todo con el relato de Ritsu. Sólo lo hacía por él, pero estaba nervioso y nadie se había fijado en eso, ni siquiera le preguntaron al menos si estaba bien, parece que sólo lo veían como un objeto, una lagrima traicionera se escapó, la cual de inmediato limpio, para volver a escena con su personaje tan bien aprendido.

Cambio de planes en último momento, se despidió apresurado de los mayores son un leve movimiento de cabeza y de inmediato fue a la cocina donde su amigo Misaki a darle un gran abrazo, para ir rumbo al centro y encontrar a ese bastardo.

Cuando Chiaki despertó estaba un tanto desconcertado, no sabía bien que había pasado, lo único que recordaba era un sueño con su ex novio. Casi pego un grito, al verlo frente a él, este de inmediato se le aproximo para rozar ligeramente su mejilla.

  * _Perdóname soy el más imbécil de la tierra, casi te pierdo otra vez por mi egoísmo –_
  * _.lla…té… –_ La voz de Chiaki apenas era audible, de inmediato el castaño le ofreció agua, para luego salir del lugar en busca de comida.



Chiaki por un lado estaba más que feliz por verlo nuevamente, pero también estaba muy dolido, no sabía que era lo correcto. Esa tarde la pasaron juntos, pero no hubo grandes conversaciones, Hatori se encargó de alimentarlo y administrarle medicina. Cuando se hicieron presentes en la habitación Yukina y Kisa, este pidió amablemente que sacaran al castaño del lugar, pues quería estar sólo, no le interesaba recibir amabilidad de este, para que luego se fuera o le echara en cara lo que él era, ya le había quedado más que claro.

Pero sus hermanos no le hicieron caso, simplemente se retiraron del lugar, insistiendo en lo lento que era el par.

  * _Hatori–san ya me siento mejor, puede irse por favor –_



  * _Chiaki yo, tu no me entiendes –_ acto seguido se arrodilló a su lado para seguir hablando – _Estoy haciendo esto, porque te amo, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Sólo perdóname tu amor y volvamos a estar juntos te lo ruego no me dejes, perdóname, perdóname –_ el hombre estaba llorando, cuando sintió que unos brazos ya conocidos lo rodeaban.



  * _Pensé que te volvería a perder –_ Chiaki también estaba llorando. El castaño no aguanto más y lo levanto para llevarlo a la cama, a continuación, ambos se comenzaron a comer a besos.



Poco a poco las cosas se fueron intensificando de nivel, ya estaban sin ropa y besándose por todas partes, cuando el castaño paro pese a que su miembro estaba más que animado.

  * _No puedes verdad, odias saber que mi cuerpo a estado con otros –_ Yoshino se abrazó las piernas, mientras finas lágrimas caían.



  * _No mi amor, pero soy médico y sería sumamente irresponsable con lo débil que estas. Por favor, permíteme cuidarte y recupérate, ya tendremos muchos días para tener sexo. Porque bonito, no te pienso volver a dejar, mañana mismo nos largamos a mi hogar y sin discusión, por cierto, esos sobreprotectores hermanos que tienes me hablaron de la situación de Ritsu, y también los ayudaré –_



Se vistieron y se acostaron a dormir juntos, sus almas ya estaban tranquilas, al fin podían dormir en paz, ya se vendrían días mejores.

Shinobu estaba asqueado, su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Esa tarde se paseó por el centro con una ropa bastante seductora hasta dar con Ijuuin, luego “accidentalmente” lo chocó, para pedirle disculpas regalándole una mirada llena de preocupación, un ser inocente y débil, papel que solía vender bien.  El mayor de inmediato se excito con este, pregúntale donde vivía para ayudarlo, pues se había magullado las rodillas, este le explico que era del burdel de la ciudad sumamente apenado.

Ijuuin no lo dudo y esa noche asistió a ese lugar, sabía que el imbécil de su exnovio trabajaba ahí, así que sería interesante inmiscuirse y saber algunas verdades, no dejaría que Ritsu destruyera su imperio, no esa mosquita muerta.

  * _¿Así que me vas a ayudar no perrita? –_ Le decía Ijuuin, mientras profundizaba las embestidas en la boca del pequeño Shinobu, quien estaba aterrado, pero no lo demostraba, este tipo era un salvaje.



Lamentablemente la noche no termino en eso, tuvo que acostarse con él y ser embestido de forma muy brusca, al parecer al tipo de gustaba ser rudo. Ya en la soledad se puso a llorar, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, recordó experiencias del pasado, cuando solo era un pobre chiquillo de las calles, quien se vendía por un poco de pan.

Tenía cardenales en sus caderas y las comisuras de sus labios estaban dañadas por la brusquedad del mayor, quería terminar pronto con esto, para volver a seducir a hombres idiotas y quitarles su dinero. La parte buena es que Ijuuin estaba confiando plenamente en él, lo que agilizaría los planes.

Mientras estaban abrazados ya en la cama, Zen y Takafumi conversaban sobre el plan de venganza que estaba en marcha, este último estaba un tanto preocupado por su novio, eso de que fuera el nuevo socio de Ijuuin no le agradaba para nada, mucho menos que tuvieran que tener reuniones a solas, no sabía porque, pero le encolerizaba de sobre manera, apretó los dientes cuando el mayor le comentaba que al día siguiente desayunaría con el editor.

  * _Disfrútalo –_ fue el hosco comentario de Takafumi.



  * _Osito ¿estas celoso? –_



  * _¡Ha! Yo voy a estar celoso de ese patán y horrendo hombre –_



  * _Será un patán, pero esta como quiere, tiene un cuerpo escultural y su trasero no dan más que ganas de apretarlo y juguetear con él –_ Al terminar de decirlo, Zen se arrepintió de inmediato, pues el comentario se le había ido de las manos, se disponía a pedir perdón por la broma.



Cuando unos fuertes brazos lo presionaron, Yokozawa se puso a ahorcajas sobre él, recargando todo su peso para mantenerlo inmóvil, ante un Zen que sólo abría los ojos producto del repentino movimiento de su amor.

  * _Que te quede claro, el único al que le meterás esto –_ le toco el miembro con brusquedad mientras se lo masajeaba – _es a mi –_ luego le tomo con brusquedad los labios, dándole un apasionado beso, donde las lenguas no paraban de moverse, y la mano de Takafumi no dejaba de levantar el miembro de un excitado Zen, quien estaba vuelto loco, necesitaba estar con su osito ya.



  * _Auch –_ se quejó Zen, al sentir como los dientes de Takafumi tenían prisionero su labio inferior y no se dignaba a soltarlo, presiono más fuerte, generando un nuevo gemido de dolor.



  * _Y este no será el único castigo. Ya verás cómo se te baja, pero hoy sólo quiero dormir –_ Takafumi volvió a su lugar y se tapó hasta las orejas e intento dormir, pese a las suplicas de Zen y las mil veces que pidió perdón, Yokozawa no dio su brazo a torcer, así ese idiota aprendería a no bromear con ese tipo de cosas. Esa noche el pobre Zen durmió con un gran problema entre sus piernas.



Takano fue despertado por unos labios, levantándose de golpe, encontrando frente a él, al castaño de ojos verdes. No entendía que diablos estaba pasando, él solo recordaba que había llegado muy cansado del trabajo, ya que eso de destruir al Ijuuin se estaba haciendo pesado, se había recostado en su cama y no había sabido nada más del mundo hasta ahora.

  * _¿Ritsu que demonios haces aquí, alguien te hizo algo? –_



  * _No, idiota –_



  * _¿Aaah? –_



  * _Te fuiste temprano y nunca regresaste. Estaba asustado por ti imbécil –_



A Takano se le estrujo el corazón, no podía creer que el castaño se preocupaba por él. Se levantó rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero el dolor en sus costillas se lo imposibilito. De inmediato Onodera le ayudo a ponerse de pie, aunque en el camino le robo un fugaz beso.

Llegaron al acuerdo que comerían en la casa de este, y si bien no se veían espías rondando, esperarían que se hiciera un poco más de noche para ir a la casa de los padres de Zen. Mientras cenaban Takano obligo a Ritsu a prometer no volver a ponerse en riesgo, que el iría todas las noches a estar con él, pero que fuera paciente, por nada del mundo volviera a salir.


	13. Algunas heridas se cierran y otras se abren

Takafumi se despertó siendo suavemente besado en los labios, de inmediato recordó que estaba absolutamente enojado con el imbécil de su novio, por haber insinuado que tenía algún tipo de interés sexual en la bestia de Ijuuin.

Pero se sorprendió, el castaño se notaba con una cara de arrepentido y de ofrenda le ofrecía un exquisito desayuno, o bueno siendo sinceros un intento de desayuno pues era conocido que Zen no era tan amigo de la cocina.

  * _¿Y esto?_ – Insinuó el oso, enmarcando una ceja y con su típica cara gruñona, la verdad ya no estaba enojado, pero nada le impedía jugar un poco con Kirishima.
  * _. . esto..Taka…perdónnuncamásenlavidavolvereahablardeotrohombre_ – dijo las ultimas frases sin siquiera tomar pausas entremedio, haciendo realmente cómica la situación, mientras tenía la cara baja.
  * _Hummm, sabes me dolió mucho lo de ayer y no sé si realmente pueda perdonarte_ – se mordió la lengua por decir esas palabras, pero por primera vez en la vida quería ser celoso y egoísta, ya que todas eran experiencias nuevas en su vida. El castaño lo miro horrorizado y dejando la comida a un lado, se acercó rápido y se arrodillo a suplicar perdón, Takafumi de inmediato se arrodillo y lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro acariciaba sus suaves cabellos.
  * _Cariño no estoy enojado de verdad, perdón esto era sólo una broma_. _Pero realmente me agradaría que no vuelvas a decir pensamientos libidinosos con otros, aunque los tengas, porque he descubierto que soy increíblemente celoso –_ Acto seguido lo beso dulcemente.
  * _Nunca más osito, porque créeme que te hago la competencia directa en cuanto a nivel de celos-_ luego lo abrazo y se comenzaron a reír fuertemente juntos, dando un gran salto cuando la pequeña Hiyo hizo presencia en la habitación, corriendo a abrazar a ambos hombres y uniéndose a sus risas, lo que la pareja no sabía es que la pequeña Kirishima era mucho más celosa que ellos dos, y no dejaría nunca que ninguna mujer u hombre se acercara a alguno de sus papitos. Fue una hermosa mañana para la familia Kirishima-Yokozawa.



Ritsu al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en el pecho Takano, quien tenía una cara muy pacifica, así que se dedicó a mirarlos por algunos minutos. De repente, Masamune arrugo la frente y su cara cambió drásticamente por una llena de ¿tristeza y enojo? Pensó el castaño, pero se decidió por la primera opción cuando su acompañante comenzó a llorar y de paso susurrar un perdón de forma atormentada.

Onodera rápidamente lo acuno y comenzó a calmarlo, mientras este despertaba. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Takano se paró rápidamente y le pidió disculpas rápidamente para salir de la habitación, el castaño fue tras él y lo encontró maldiciendo frente a la cocina, se le acerco sigilosamente y lo abrazo por atrás, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del mayor.

  * ¿podemos intentarlo? – Masamune solo asistió con la cabeza, para luego girarse y darle un pequeño beso, luego de eso se comenzaron a mover, quedaba mucho por hacer para destruir a Ijuuin.



 

Shinobu se movía de forma delicada, no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera, pero por sobre todo estaba triste, gracias a la noche anterior, había abierto una vieja herida que pensó estaba en lo oculto de su corazón, un pasado del que nadie tenía idea y que nadie iba a saber, pues lo que el demostraba no era nada más que un personaje, él en realidad sabía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos y su vida misma.

Se dio ánimo como pudo y se arregló, más lindo que nunca, quería que lo alabaran, que lo llenaran de falsas palabras para hacerle ver esa mentira que tanto ansiaba. Ni siquiera Isaka se dio cuenta del verdadero estado del menor, quien dijo que sus destrozados labios eran por una noche llena de pasión y besos calientes, acciones que creyeron todos, Kaoru dio una irónica sonrisa, al darse cuenta que todos habían creído su mentira, ni siquiera uno de sus hermanos pudo ver el infierno en el que se había metido y que seguiría, pero no daría su brazo a torcer, todo sea por Ritsu, ya que algunos hermanos se podían salvar, él por otro lado estaba muerto en vida desde hace mucho.

Esa semana el plan estaba funcionando de maravilla, le habían quitado muchos negocios a Ijuuin todo gracias a la información que Takatsuki estaba filtrando, además Kirishima había logrado cerrar negocio con él, faltaba solo unos días para que su socio se diera cuenta del engaño y que había quedado en bancarrota, el plan ya estaba por llegar a su fin, al menos Shinobu quería que terminara lo más rápido posible.

Estaban en la casa Marukawa organizando los últimos detalles, ya que pensaban dar esta noche la estocada final. Misaki estaba preocupado, el alegre Shinobu que conocía no estaba presente, se veía ido y sus ojos miraban con frecuencia la nada

En un momento de descuido logró quedar a solas con el menor y le pidió amablemente que le contara que afligia su corazón, pero Shinobu no dijo nada, sólo sonrío como siempre, alegría que no transmitían sus ojos, dio unos pasos para volver al salón principal, cuando de la nada se desplomo al suelo producto de un fuerte mareo, Misaki de inmediato se arrodillo a su lado a ver que pasaba.

En ese mismo instante Miyagi iba pasando hacia el baño cuando vio toda la escena quedándose de pie, mirando a ambos chicos del burdel. Acto seguido, se acercó al pequeño dedicándole una mirad de preocupación, acción que molesto a Shinobu pues sabía el concepto de vida que tenía ese hombre de él.

  * _¿Cariño que pasa? –_ le pregunto el nuevo señor Usami.
  * _Nada hermano, sólo un mareo –_
  * _Mocoso ¿estás seguro? –_
  * _¡Ha! No me hagas reír anciano como si te importara lo que me pueda pasar –_ Takatsuki terminó la frase con una sonora carcajada, recibiendo una mirada aun más preocupada de Misaki, quien de inmediato se excuso para ir por un vaso de agua, mientras el sujeto mayor aún presente, le dio una gélida mirada de reprimenda.



Shinobu intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblaban y su visión se estaba nublando, maldijo a todos a Dioses, era su momento de demostrar fortaleza a ese imbécil de Miyagi y él sintiéndose horrible, por culpa de las extenuantes sesiones de sexo de Ijuuin y el posterior insomnio que le aquejada desde hace días, producto de su pasado, el cual se repetía constantemente en sus sueños.

Logró pararse finalmente, dedicándole una burlesca mirada al mayor, cuando un fuerte mareo lo hizo perder toda conciencia, si no es por el rápido actuar de Yō, el joven castaño se hubiera partido la frente en el suelo.

El pelinegro lo observo con mayor detalle, dándose cuenta de la palidez y las grandes ojeras que tenía el mocoso, como él lo llamaba. Apenas llegó Misaki le pidió que lo guiara a la habitación de este, para poder acostarlo con mayor comodidad. Ya le pedirían a Hatori que lo revisara cuando despertara, Yō se ofreció a cuidarlo, ante la desconcertada mirada del recién casado.

Acomodó al castaño en su cama, sin querer pasó a abrir su Yukata quedando paralizado ante lo que vio. El blanquecino cuerpo del joven tenía distintos hematomas y mordidas, la abrió un poco más, dándose cuenta del verdadero estado del muchacho, apretando con furia sus puños, necesitaba saber si era el bastardo de Ijuuin quien le tenía así.

En el salón del burdel se seguían afinando detalles para el gran final, el cual pondrían en marcha apenas Shinobu estuviera en condiciones, aún necesitaban saber el diagnóstico final de Yoshiyuki, todos esperaban que no fuera nada grave para terminar cuanto antes con el bastardo de Kyo.

Todos estaban un tanto extrañados, si bien esperaban cooperación, les sorprendía la cercanía que estaban demostrando Takano con Ritsu, este último le servía té de forma amable, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, acto que fue agradecido por un tierno beso en la mano. Cuando Onodera tembló producto del frío que estaba empezando hacer, no fue necesario que buscara abrigo, pues Masamune de inmediato le aproximo una prenda y le dio calor a sus manos.

  * _¿Caballeros nos estamos perdiendo de algo? –_ Preguntó Isaka, quien no aguantaba más la duda, siendo respaldado por Asahina, quien abrazó a su novio por atrás y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina a los más jóvenes, quienes en cuestión de segundos estaban más que rojos.



Zen le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona a Yokozawa y se le aproximo al oído.

  * _¿te apuesto una mamada a que negaran todo? –_ le propuso el castaño, ante lo cual el peliazul contra todo pronóstico no se sonrojo y le respondió seguro.
  * _Lo admitirán todo cariño ­–_ le respondió a la apuesta y le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios.



Takano y Ritsu se miraban nerviosos, intentando ponerse de acuerdo en que responder, Ritsu le asistió de forma afirmativa, prácticamente proponiendo decir la verdad.

  * _Lo estamos intentando, aún no es nada seguro por eso no lo habíamos querido contar. Ambos estamos muy rotos, pero la cercanía de alguna bizarra forma nos está ayudando –_ respondió Masamune, siendo respaldado por los movimientos de cabeza de Onodera.



Todos quedaron en silencio de alguna forma era algo evidente, pero no dejaba de ser extraño después de todo lo que habían sufrido y en especial, después de lo que Takano le había hecho pasar a Ritsu. Takafumi le sonrío victorioso a su amor, aunque este estaba más que ansioso por pagar su apuesta.  Isaka se disponía a hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

  * _Y antes de que me diga algo, Isaka-san le prometo que no le haré daño a Ritsu, antes prefiero estar muerto. Si lo llego a herir, lo autorizo desde ya a matarme –_ acto de valentía que fue sumamente bien recibido por el dueño del burdel.



Siguieron conversando de trivialidades mientras se alimentaban a la espera de que el más joven del burdel recuperara la conciencia.

Miyagi dio un respingo al escuchar los sonidos que estaba produciendo el pequeño Takatsuki, quien prácticamente estaba balbuceando y llorando en sueños.  Lo movió suavemente hasta que despertó, dando un pequeño quejido y de inmediato incorporándose al ver quien estaba velando sus sueños.

  * _¿Qué haces acá?_
  * _Te cuidada mocoso, por si no recuerdas, te desmayaste hace más de una hora_ \- el menor se mordió el labio indignado, como odiaba haber quedado de enclenque frente a idiota anciano como lo llamaba en su mente.
  * _Ah_. Gracias –
  * _¿fue Ijuuin_?
  * _¿Ah_? –
  * _¿Quién te marco todo el cuerpo, fue ese bastardo_? –
  * _Jajajajaja ¿ahora estás preocupado? Jajajaja ¿acaso no soy sólo un prostituto acostumbrado a estas cosas?_ – Miyagi estaba confundido, no entendía el porque la reacción del menor – _no pienses demás cariño, mis marcas son sólo producto de las desenfrenadas noches de pasión, no sabes como me encanta que me marquen mientras yo grito sus nombres y les clavo mis uñas, no sabes como me gusta ser una perra en celo que deben poner en su lugar._



Shinobu no sabía porque lo hacía, pero nunca lo admitiría y menos a ese idiota que estaba atemorizado y dolido, que el imbécil de Ijuuin lo maltrataba. Nadie tenía porque saber de sus padecimientos y menos quien lo miraba con desdén, ya que el mayor nunca le daría consuelo o amor, sólo lástima. Miyagi no aguanto las palabras del joven y salió molesto del lugar a dar aviso que había despertado y avisar al médico.

Hatori lo atendió rápidamente y ante confidencialidad médica Shinobu le revelo todo entre lágrimas, pero rogándole que no dijera nada a nadie hasta que terminaran el plan, a regañadientes acepto, pues si Takatsuki se retiraba en esta fase, todo el plan se caía. Le receto descanso, buena alimentación y le entrego pastillas para dormir, a Isaka y todos en el burdel solo le dijeron las primeras dos recomendaciones, producto de una leve anemia, Miyagi no dejaba de mirarlo molesto.

Cuando al fin estuvieron todos presentes, procedieron a hablar del plan final, el cual ante las suplicas de Shinobu por terminar pronto, en dos días más.

Zen invitaría a una gran fiesta en el burdel a Ijuuin para asegurarse que este asistiera, junto a esto solo amigos cercanos a Isaka asistirían, a los cuales le informarían desde antes los planes para que eventualmente actuaran de testigos.  Lamentablemente ellos llegarían tarde, de forma que sólo estuvieran disponibles Shinobu y Yokozawa, obviamente este último sería comprado por Kirishima y de esa forma, estaría mas que obligado a estar con el menor.

Ya en la habitación Shinobu lo engatusaría y lo haría beber alguna cosa con un somnífero facilitado por Hatori, el castaño le ofrecería un cuarteto, invitando a la habitación a Kou y Kisa, quienes lo entretendrían hasta que se durmiera, luego lo amarrarían y al despertar lo interrogarían, de ser necesario lo amenazarían y lo obligarían a dejar un escrito una confesión, la cual sin que el supiera sería escuchada por los testigos y finalmente le revelarían que habían arruinado su negocio y por qué no, su vida.

Sonaba como un plan bastante consistente, ya sólo quedaban algunos detalles, la venganza se aproximaba y prometía ser más que dulce. . .


	14. Final

Yō por alguna razón no podía dormir, aunque a quien engañaba, sabía que la causa de su insomnio era el imprudente muchacho con el cual había tenido un altercado esa tarde. Le preocupaba seriamente que las marcas de su cuerpo fueran algún tipo de abuso, pero por otro lado el chiquillo realmente lo había convencido de que sólo eran marcas de placer, quizás él era un viejo amargado que nunca había disfrutado el sexo de esa forma, es más, nunca había tenido algún tipo de relación con un hombre, si bien no le molestaba que la gran mayoría de sus amigos tuvieran esa inclinación, para él no había nada como un buen par de tetas. Se intento dar placer, pero cada vez que dejaba ir la imaginación, sólo recordaba al pequeño Shinobu, necesitaba que acabara cuanto antes la venganza de Ijuuin.

 _–Zen cariño, me debes algo –_ Dijo de forma seductora Takafumi mientras dejaba caer su ropa de una forma sumamente sensual.

 

 _–_ _Cariño, no puedo entender como no eras el más popular del burdel –_ le dijo divertido Kirishima, entre ellos no había ningún problema en mencionar la profesión del menor.

 

 _–Creo que mi cara los intimidaba un poco y además era mil veces mejor preparando comida y alcohol -_ le respondió el de forma desinteresada, realmente nunca le importo que la gran mayoría de los hombres prefirieran a otros, a él ya no le interesaba el dinero, técnicamente lo hacía porque no tenía donde vivir o en que trabajar, pero no tenía metas en la vida, todo se había ido con su madre, sin embargo, se guardó esos tristes pensamientos.

 

 _–Claramente amor, los hombres de este pueblo son unos imbéciles porque Dios mírate estás como quieres y se seguro que tu los domaras debe haber sido una experiencia similar al paraíso –_ al decirlo, el castaño se acercó envolviendo con los brazos, mientras le besaba de forma tierna la mejilla – _y por cierto claramente, era porque el destino nos tenía que juntar, por eso ningún viejo pervertido tuvo el placer de prendarse de ti._

Luego de eso no hubo muchas palabras, Zen como había prometido en esa tonta apuesta, pues no necesitaba una para hacerlo, se dedicó a darle mucho placer a su osito, quien temblaba mientras gemía su nombre. Ambos se recostaron mientras calmaban su respiración.

_–Zen una pregunta, pero por favor no te sientas presionado o algo así –_

 

_–_ _Si amor, dime con total confianza –_

_–¿te gustaría que yo te tomara algún día? –_

_–Dios estamos conectados, estaba pensando lo mismo, me lo ganaste esta vez –_

_–¿ah sí? –_ pregunto Yokozawa aún un poco confundido, ya que como Zen siempre había estado con mujeres, daba por seguro que no se atrevería a ser penetrado, inclusive pensaba que eso le parecería asqueroso.

_–Si amor, quiero que ambos vivamos nuestro amor y sexualidad de todas las formas posibles, ambos merecemos disfrutas y ser felices hasta que la muerte nos separé y si sucede, créeme no duraremos mucho uno sin el otro –_ Takafumi había quedado helado ante esta confesión, estaba tan dichoso que no sabía que hacer, termino llorando y riendo, contagiando las sensaciones en Zen, finalmente ambos se durmieron entre medio de “ _te amos”_ y muchos besos.

En la casa Marukawa las cosas estaban calmadas, últimamente ya no recibían muchos clientes, al parecer con la idea de algunos hermanos y las circunstancias propias del pueblo, ya prácticamente nadie asistía, de cierta forma estaban evidenciando el ocaso de la casa Marukawa e Isaka no sabía si realmente quería seguir en el negocio.

 _–¿Qué piensas? –_ le dijo Asahina, mientras se le acercaba y le removía los cabellos a su novio.

 

_–Que nos estamos haciendo viejos, que quiero vivir tranquilo y que disfrutemos solos –_

 

_–¿Quieres acabar con esto? –_

 

 _–Ah si es. ¿Qué opinas? –_ Decía con dudas Isaka.

_–_ _Creo que ya a llegado la hora de hacerlo amor, nuestros niños ya son todos felices o están en camino de serlo, es momento de que vuelen solos y nosotros envejezcamos y nos llenemos de nietos_ -

_–Tienes razón cariño, ahora abrázame que la noche esta helada_ –

_–Conozco mejores formas de calentarte_ –

 

Y con esa pequeña conversación, la vieja pareja comenzó a acariciarse y disfrutar como desde hace mucho, aún disfrutando sus cuerpos, cada vez conociendo nuevos lugares y sensaciones.

La semana pasó rápido, ya tenían todo listo para la emboscada del día sábado. Pero todos de alguna forma estaban nerviosos, se habían esforzado tanto que necesitaban que este plan funcionara. Esa noche de día viernes, muchos de los hermanos no podían dormir.

 _–¿Amor que pasa? –_ dijo Takano mientras se sentaba al lado de Ritsu y le extendía una taza de té.

_–Tengo miedo, si esto no resulta, si esto se sale de las manos –_ en ese momento Onodera colapso y se agarro los cabellos mientras unas lágrimas se dejaban caer – _tengo miedo de que este plan se nos salga de las manos y alguno de mis hermanos termine sufriendo por mi culpa. Ijuuin es peligroso, temo por mi vida y por la tuya._

_–Tranquilo Ritsu, todos somos adultos y a ninguno se nos obligó a participar. Por otro lado, somos muchos contra un pelagatos como él, por mucho dinero que tenga. Además, esto ha sido realmente bien planeado, ya te darás cuenta de que todo funcionara –_ y sin dejarle mucho tiempo de pensar, de improviso lo tomó al estilo princesa para llevarlo a la habitación, donde le hizo cosquillas, lo abrazo y lo besó, logrando alejar sus miedos por algunos instantes.

El sábado durante todo el día estuvieron afinando detalles de último momento. Shinobu aparentaba estar contento, engañando como siempre a todos, pero Miyagi sabía que algo no estaba bien, apenas pudo lo acorraló y se encerró con él en un baño.

 

_–Auch, anciano suéltame ahora o grito –_

_–¿Qué te pasa, estás asustado?_

_–¡Ha! ¿Por qué te estás haciendo el bueno conmigo? Para conseguirme tienes que pagar y bastante, hacerte el caballero no te servirá de nada._

_–Yo esto…no…pero… -_ el mayor no sabía que decir, finalmente soltando al más bajo.

_–Eres bastante extraño –_ y con esas palabras Shinobu lo dejó anonadado, realmente el mocoso lo dejaba sin palabras.

Todos los hermanos estaban preciosos, pero llegando la hora acordaba se escondieron para tener la excusa de que estaban con clientes, mientras los testigos infiltrados, tanto amigos de Isaka como algunos contratados con Usami simulaban disfrutar de una alegre velada.

Kirishima jugaba muy bien su papel de anfitrión al haberlo invitado a la fiesta, de inmediato se acercaron al escenario para ver las bellezas disponibles.

 

 _–¿Y ese gruñón de ahí?_ -

 

 _–Es Takafumi-san, no es muy cotizado, es sumamente rebelde_ – le respondió Zen, intentando desviar la atención pues se había fijado con el brillo en los ojos que había mirado a su osito, quien tenía el semblante muy serio, probablemente producto de los nervios.

_–Hummm al mocoso que lo acompaña ya lo he probado bastante, quizás sea hora de cambiar el juguete –_ Kirishima no sabía que hacer, el plan se podía derrumbar, necesita distraerlo de alguna forma.

 

  _–_ _Ijuuin-san le pido por favor me deje a Takafumi-san_ – el otro le enmarco una ceja con una cara pensativa – _el bastardo me debe una muy grande, ¿usted me entiende no? puede creer que me mordió la última vez –_ Zen cada vez sentía más asco, como odiaba hablar ese tipo de estupideces de su amor.

  _–_ _Humm Kirishima_ -san estos putos no saben con quienes se acuestan. Tiene que aplicar disciplina, después de todo usted paga por sus servicios les deben obediencia. Nada como unos azotes, golpéelo hasta que la carne le sangre y le aseguró que se la chupará como nadie – Zen apretó los dientes y disimulo con una sonrisa – _vamos vaya, baje a ese hombre, demuéstreme que me estoy asociando con un hombre de verdad y no un marica, déjenme en claro que estoy frente a un socio fuerte -_

 

Kirishima no tenía escapatoria, si se salía del juego podía echarlo todo a perder. Se acerco a Isaka y su novio, pagando la cifra correspondiente, susurrando que el hombre con el que trataban estaba más loco de lo que creían. Se acercó al escenario y con rabia todo del brazo a Yokozawa, llevándole ambos brazos hacía atrás e inmovilizándolo mientras caminaba, Takafumi no entendía nada estaba en shock. Pasando al lado de Ijuuin quien le guiñó un ojo, el castaño le hablo.

 

 _–Que disfrute socio, yo me iré a disfrutar a este corderito –_ acto seguido le dio una fuerte nalgada, provocando que Ijuuin sonriera, pero una acción inesperada ocurrió en Yokozawa quien de inmediato lo llamó idiota, provocando que el Zen lo tomara fuertemente del cabello y se lo llevara con rabia del lugar, provocando risotadas y aplausos de su nuevo socio.

 

Cuando estuvieron solos, Zen lo abrazo y le pidió perdón sin parar, Yokozawa aún no entendía nada. Rápidamente lo tranquilizo que estaba bien y que las acciones lo habían tomado por sorpresa, nada de dolor. Aun así, Zen se sentía pésimo por haberlo denigrado, dedicándose a besar cada centímetro de su amor mientras no paraba de disculparse.

Shinobu por fin logró estar en la habitación con Ijuuin a solas, la bebida que le habían servido en la entrada tenía somnífero, sin embargo, parecía no hacer efecto, de todas formas, escondía medicina para drogarlo de ser necesario.

Pero el plan escapó de sus manos, cuando la pequeña botellita rodó a los pies del estafador, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, sin dejarlo hablar, acorralo al pequeño contra la muralla.

 

_–Así que me querías drogar puto ¿Qué quieres, para quien trabajas? –_

_–Vete el infierno, demente de mierda –_

 

No hubo mucho diálogo, lo único que sentía Shinobu era como unas manos tenían prisionero su cuello y apretaban con fuerza, cada vez le costaba más respirar, se sentía prácticamente como tragar fuego, dolía demasiado, estaba mareado y todo se estaba tornando negro.

 

 _–Ya pasó más de lo indicado –_ exclamó Miyagi preocupado.

_–Creo que deberíamos actuar, algo podría ir muy mal. Ese cerdo maltrataba a Shibonu –_ Dijo Hatori, apenado al haber guardado el secreto por tanto tiempo.

Kisa con Yukina salieron corriendo, seguidos por el resto, al no escuchar nada, abrieron la puerta de golpe quedando asombrados de lo que veían. Ijuuin estaba durmiendo en suelo, mientras Shinobu tosía y se quejaba, los hermanos se encargaron de tomar al estafador y llevarlo al lugar indicado.

Mientras Hatori prestaba primeros auxilios al menos, quien al parecer le costaba respirar, por lo tanto, tendrían que aplicar respiración boca a boca, a lo cual Yō rápidamente se ofreció de voluntario, cuando al fin lograron que respira con cierta normalidad, notaron los golpes que tenía, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las marcas de manos moradas alrededor de su pálido cuello. Ambos maldijeron, mientras lo depositaban en una cama y le seguían proporcionando cuidados.

Cuando Ijuuin despertó, estaba desorientado, de repente todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe, como estaba matando a esa rata traidora, pero comenzó a sentirse mareado, era obvio que lo habían drogado por más que intentó buscar respuestas no tenía fuerzas y en algún momento se debió quedar dormido.

 

Cuando logro enfocar bien, se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y amarrado frente a dos personas enmascaradas, no entendía nada.

 

 _–¿Rata cuánto tiempo sin vernos? –_ conocía esa voz, pero no lograba recordar. Al darse cuenta de esto Takano se quitó la mascara y se comenzó a reír en su cara, no falto mucho para que Ritsu imitara acciones, ya no mirándolo con el miedo acostumbrado, si no con una gélida mirada de odio.

_–Wow ¿Ritsu ahora te enredas con aquellos a quienes estafaste? ­–_ Onodera tembló, el miedo estaba regresando - _¿Masamune-san sabía que todo fue culpa de este inútil, por cierto, aprendió a mamarla?, recuerdo que era pésimo. Ni siquiera era un buen agujero donde meterla -_ no falto mucho diálogo para que Takano le diera una bofetada, de inmediato haciendo sangrar su labio.

_–Admite lo que hiciste, confiesa que tu fuiste el culpable de todo. Que estafaste a muchos socios y que engañaste a la familia Onodera –_

_–Aunque lo hiciera Takano, quien le creería a un perdedor como tú y a un puto como aquel –_

_–Nadie te salvara, pero si admites te dejaré con vida, sólo quiero escucharlo para no asesinar a un inocente, dime que él no fue el culpable de la muerte de mi esposa, vamos dímelo –_ al decirlo Takano se sentía afligido, Ritsu se estaba asustando más, y si era verdad que Takano no le creía, su mundo se estaba derrumbando y aún más como Takano le puso un cuchillo en la garganta – _dime que paso para acabar con este idiota que me jura es inocente, dímelo para tener una razón de asesinarlo –_ Ritsu estaba en shock, nada era como lo planeado.

_–_ _Prométeme que si te cuento la verdad me sueltas maldito todo, me dejaras libre pese a todo lo que te diga y me darás a ese puto para disfrutar–_

_–Lo juro por mi esposa a hijo, sólo quiero saber que paso realmente para poder morir en paz, les debo la verdad para ir con ellos –_ al decirlo se le escaparon unas lágrimas y su cara era la de un total trastornado.

_–Como me gustaría decirte que fue ese frígido, pero el inútil no es capaz de nada. Todo lo hice yo, yo estafé a la gran familia Onodera ¿feliz? Ahora suéltame y entrégame a ese gatito para disfrutar, tu vida está acabada así que matate pronto para ir con tu difunta esposa –_

_–Hahahahahahaha –_ la risa maniaca de Takano le heló la sangre a todos – _eres más idiota y egocéntrico de lo que esperaba, te informo que no estamos solos y esta conversación ha sido escuchada por muchas personas –_ poco a poco fueron apareciendo rostros ya conocidos para Ijuuin, su vida estaba arruinada.

_–Bueno señores lo han escuchado todo, tenemos un culpable que admitió. Lo anoto señor oficial –_ dijo Isaka preguntándole a uno de sus amigos.

_–Esto, esto es ilegal –_ _exclamó Ijuuin._

_–No más que lo que hiciste, ni siquiera mereces que te golpee por cada lágrima de mi Ritsu, no vales nada –_ Masamune es escupió enojado, mientras abrazaba al castaño y lo besaba con dulzura, al parecer estaba regresando del shock.

_–Por cierto, Ijuun-san, le informo que lo he estafado, ahora ya no tiene ni un peso, toda su editorial es mía –_ Dijo Kirishima tomado de la mano de Takafumi – _y el hombre que usted llamó juguete es mi novio y futuro esposo –_

_–Y, por cierto, ya no tienes clientes, son todos nuestros –_ le informó Hiroki acompañado de Nowaki.

Ijuuin estaba estático en su lugar, no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba arruinado, prefería que lo hubieran matado a quitarle absolutamente todo. Pronto los testigos abandonaron el lugar dejando sólo a los trabajadores del burdel y a sus respectivas parejas. No hubo más diálogos, ya todo estaba dicho, al estafador lo soltaron y estaba por irse cuando Yō apreció y le dio una gran paliza ante la mirada atónita de todos y tomándolo aún desnudo lo tiro a la calle.

 

 _–Era por el mocoso, casi lo mata –_ fue lo único que explicó y se fue a cuidar al mocoso.

 

Todos se sentaron a tomar té, había sido una noche agotadora, pero habían logrado el cometido. Mañana mismo la policía local emitiría un comunicado explicando lo ocurrido, inclusive le mandarían un informe a la familia Onodera.

Todas las parejas se retiraron cansadas a sus respectivos hogares, muchas emociones y acciones en muy poco tiempo, necesitaban aclararse y volver a comenzar.

 

_–¿todo acabo? –_

_–Si amor, hoy tu nombre quedó limpio y juntos podemos comenzar una nueva vida –_ acto seguido, Takano le dio un suave beso en la frente.

_–Te amo –_

_–Y yo más -_


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**_Unos días después. . ._ **

_–¡Shinobu a la cama ahora! –_

_–Pero…pero es que estoy aburrido  –_ Al decirlo el menor puso cara de mohín, acción que provocó una sonrisa tierna en el mayor, acto seguido le tomó al estilo princesa para regresarlo a la habitación.

Lo depositó suavemente, para luego dar un fugaz beso en su mejilla y acariciar sus cabellos, luego, su vista se posó en el hematoma que aún tenía en su cuello, el cual aún se encontraba marcado producto de la violencia acción.

Frunció el ceño, como odiaba recordar el estado en que había encontrado el menor, realmente pensó que se moriría frente a sus ojos. Para el menor no pasó desapercibida la acción de Miyagi, acto seguido, le abrazó y hundió la cara en su pecho.

_–Esto...¿cuándo ya esté sano, volveré a la casona? –_

_–Claro que no bebé, mereces algo mejor. No te obligó a estar conmigo, pero te ofrezco la oportunidad y el apoyo para que salgas delante de otra forma, aún eres joven y eres realmente inteligente, estoy seguro de que podrás llegar muy lejos_ –

 _–¿y si quiero estar contigo?_ – al pronunciar esas palabras, Shinobu quien estaba acostumbrado a mamársela a los hombres sin problemas, se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que sentía algo por alguien, le descolocaba estar en esta nueva situación.

 _–Si lo haces, seré el anciano más feliz del_ mundo – Acto seguido se le acercó, para dar un suave beso y acariciar su cuerpo.

Pese a que las caricias poco a poco subieron de intensidad en la habitación, provocando calor en ambos hombres, el mayor decidió que aún era muy pronto para tener sexo, ya que quería que su chico estuviera recuperado al cien por ciento, y que además estuviera realmente seguro de hacerlo por placer y no como obligación. Se acariciaron por algunos minutos más hasta que Yō cayó dormido.

Shinobu comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa, por primera vez en la vida se sentía cuidado y querido de verdad, no ese amor falso como el que le daban los otros viejos.

_–No sé si esto se real, pero Dios déjame disfrutarlo un poco más –_

_–Lo disfrutaremos toda la vida. Mi amor, te amo –_ Miyagi quien escucho todo, no encontró mejor momento para expresar sus sentimientos, ya que su pequeño necesitaba que se lo reafirmaran y así lo haría día a día, hasta que realmente creyera en sus palabras. No le importaba dedicar toda su vida a complacer y mimar a su mocoso, sólo quería que Shinobu al fin fuera feliz, sobretodo, luego de saber como había sido la infancia y adolescencia de este.

 

 

* * *

 

_–¿cariño, no piensas ir con tu familia? –_

_–Nunca, sólo quería que la verdad saliera a la luz. Pero Takano, jamás les perdonaré que me hayan echado a la calle a morir, además, ellos jamás me perdonarían haberme prostituido –_ al decirlo una lágrima se escapó, la cual fue rápidamente limpiada con su novio quien a continuación le dio un suave beso en la mejilla _–_ _ya no los necesito, tengo una nueva familia y principalmente te tengo a ti. Te amo Masamune –_

 _–Y yo te amo mucho más_ –

Luego ambos se dieron muchos besos y quedaron sin ropa, pese a todo, aún no se atrevían a tener sexo, más bien, Takano no se sentía preparado. Ritsu intentó insinuarse de distintas formas, pero Takano se encontraba reacio a intentarlo, cada vez que se disponía a hacerlo recordaba como había atacado a Ritsu y de inmediato se detenía.

Onodera esa noche estaba dispuesto a que tuvieran sexo, su cuerpo necesitaba sentir a Masamune dentro de él, saber que estarían bien y serían felices. Se subió a gatas sobre su novio y luego lentamente comenzó a lamer y succionar el cuello del mayor, quien sólo gemía, pero seguía de forma estática, no lograba moverse por miedo a dañar al menor.

Al darse cuenta que no tenía respuestas bajo lamiendo el torso del mayor hasta llegar a sus pezones, jugueteando con ellos, de inmediato al miembro de Takano reaccionó. Ritsu tomo ventaja de esto, rápidamente lo metió en su boca y comenzó a succionar de forma placentera, provocando que en pocos minutos Masamune lo jalara del cabello y se corriera en su boca. Provocando un respingo en el mayor, quien de forma apresurada se retiró apurado, manchando en el proceso a su novio, sintiéndose aún más avergonzado.

 _–Perdón cariño, perdón. Soy un imbécil me dejé llevar por el placer y te volví a tratar mal, no te merezco–_ Takano se tapaba el rostro apenado, nuevamente había sido un cerdo, se odiaba mucho más.

Tenía incontrolables deseos de llorar, de seguro Ritsu ahora le odiaba, se dio la vuelta e iba a salir de la habitación, cuando fue abrazado por la espalda. Luego sintió como Ritsu le basaba por atrás, para luego ponerse frente a él, poniendo ambas manos sobre el rostro del mayor, obligándole a mirarlo.

_–Masamune deja de odiarte, yo quise hacértelo. Por primera vez en la vida sentí deseos de hacer esto y tu te pones a llorar, eres horriblemente mata pasiones. Te amo gran imbécil, pero por favor deja de tratarme como si fuera de cristal, dejemos el pasado atrás y te lo ruego, métemelo de una buena maldita vez o te juro que me meteré con el primer hombre que se me cruce –_

Takano no daba cabida a lo que había escuchado, realmente estaba sorprendido al ver como Ritsu estaba tan ansioso de que tuvieran sexo. No esperaría a que su chico se lo rogara otra vez, lo abrazo rápidamente y se lo llevo a la cama, le beso por todo el cuerpo. Esta noche le daría todo el placer que su amor se merecía, lo haría llegar al cielo.

 

* * *

 

_–Kusama ¿por qué estás tan triste? –_

_–No es nada Hiroki-san –_ rápidamente el de ojos somnolientos, le dedico una falsa sonrisa.

_–O me dices en este instante o te lo saco a la fuerza –_

_–Es que…el orfanato va a cerrar, los niños no tienen donde ir –_

_–Humm creo que tengo una solución, pero ahora quiero que olvidemos las penas por un tiempo, han sido día muy estresantes –_ rápidamente se lanzó a besar a su novio, quien al comienzo le costo tomar ritmo, pero finalmente cedió.

Rápidamente se besaban llenos de pasión, sus lenguas jugueteaban y de un momento a otro la ropa desapareció. El menor no aguantaba más, necesitaba entrar en hombre, lo preparo de forma exprés antes de las demandas de Hiroki, aunque se dio el tiempo de jugar con la entrada de su hombre, como le gustaba que le rogara por entrar.

No quiso hacerlo sufrir más, ya que su cuerpo también lo clamaba y de una estocada lo hizo vibrar, le siguieron algunas rápidas y profundas, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax en conjunto. Nowaki sintió un leve dolor en cuello en medio del orgasmo, negó riendo, su chico tenía la manía de morderlo cuando estaban teniendo sexo, aunque sospechaba que sólo era la excusa para marcarlo, le encantaba que actuara de esa forma tan egoísta, no podía negar que había caído a los pies de su castaño.

 

 

* * *

 

Yoshino se encontraba sentado observando a su novio, pese a que les había costado estar juntos de nuevo, el destino se había encargado de unirlos y esperaba no los volviera a separar. Se estaba sonrojando al tener pensamientos obscenos sobre su novio, quien de forma concentrada le estaba cocinando su comida favorita, siempre le cumplía todos los caprichos.

Hatori estaba tarareando una canción cuando se sintió observado, al ver a su sonrojado novio sólo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa y seguir preparando la comida. Sabía que si le robaba un beso, era probable que terminaran en la cama y la comida quemada, rio al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior con la cena.

Pero Chiaki no estaba conforme, si bien no negaba que le encantaba la vista quería molestar a su novio, se lo debía por tenerlo adolorido de las caderas. Al ver como el mayor dejaba despreocupadamente una salsa en la mesa, una traviesa idea cruzó su mente, ya sabía la mejor forma de comenzar el día.

Sin que Hatori se diera cuenta, se la dio vuelta por la cabeza, provocando que el mayor gruñera espantado. Pero rápidamente su semblante cambio por una sádica sonrisa, su cariño como siempre tan aniñado había cometido una gran travesura y se las pagaría. Con parsimonia apago la cocina sin decir nada y sin previo aviso tomo a Chiaki como un saco de papas. Ante las protestas por la inesperada acción hizo caso omiso, sin aviso lo metió a la tina.

 _–Pensé que íbamos a desayunar primero, pero veo que has preferido comenzar por la ducha, nada como comenzar el día con una buena dosis de agua helada –_ Hatori sin compasión le mojaba ante las protestas del menor, ya que este odiaba el frío – _creo que ahora necesitas calentarte –_ se introdujo junto a él en el pequeño espacio, tomando su cuerpo con desesperación, en algunos minutos las acciones los tenían tan calientes que hasta creerían que el agua se estaba entibiando.

 

 

* * *

 

Yokozawa se encontraba jugando con la entrada de Zen, ya que era su primera vez debía hacerlo con cuidado. Con ayuda de sus dedos lo estaba dilatando lentamente, no quería que sufriera.

Kirishima por otro lado, mordía la sabana apenado, jamás pensó que se podría recibir tanto placer y eso que aún era sólo los dedos de su amado, poco a poco comenzó a mover las caderas de forma desesperada, quería apurar a su osito, quien al parecer tenía toda la paciencia del mundo.

_–¡Métemelo ya! –_

_–El que manda soy yo –_ al decirlo, Yokozawa le dio una fugaz nalgada y luego con sus dedos masajeo el interior de su novio, al notar sus reacciones, se dio cuenta que estaba listo.

Lentamente se posicionó en su entrada para luego entrar en una pausada pero profunda estocada, espero a que Zen se acostumbrara al intruso. Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, comenzó una rápida cabalgata, provocando que a los pocos minutos ambos estallaran en un orgasmo.

Kirishima se giro para besarlo, luego se consumieron en un abrazo, quedando unidos mientras lograban tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

_–Wow eso ha sido fantástico osito, te amo –_

_–y yo más –_

_–Pero prefiero dominar yo –_

_–Inténtalo –_

La noche terminó en una nueva sesión de sexo, ahora Kirishima estaba sobre Takafumi, torturándolo lentamente, ambos sabían jugar un buen juego de placer.

 

 

* * *

 

Yukina y Kisa se encontraban paseando de la mano por el pueblo, era de noche y no temían encontrarse con miradas acusadoras.

El clima estaba mejorando y la noche estaba hermosamente estrellada, al fin sentían calma.

El mayor tembló cuando una suave brisa se hizo presente, Kou de inmediato lo rodeo en un brazo para hacerlo entrar en calor, luego le dio uno cariños besos.

_–Amor he estado pensando y no quiero compartirte más –_

_–¿Estás hablando en serio? –_

_–Absolutamente, ¿qué te parece irnos a vivir juntos? –_ no hubo respuesta por parte de Yukina pues este le estaba devorando la boca, tomó la acción del menor como una afirmación a su pregunta.

Rápidamente las caricias comenzaron a subir de nivel, haciendo que ambos hombres corrieran tomados de las manos, necesitan con urgencia una habitación. Apenas cruzaron la puerta de la casa Marukawa se besaron, específicamente Kou lo acorraló sobre una muralla, mientras Kisa enrollaba sus piernas en las caderas de este.

 _–Dios, vayan a una habitación –_ ambos hombres dieron un salto y se sonrojaron apenados al ver como Asahina los miraba de forma seria, mientras Ijuuin estallaba en una sonora carcajada-

 _–No seas un viejo cascarrabias, ven vamos nosotros también a disfrutar –_ rápidamente el dueño del burdel tomó del brazo a su novio, llevándoselo para una acalorada noche de pasión.

 

 

* * *

 

Misaki se encontraba descansando sobre el pecho de su esposo, acaban de tener la tercera sesión de sexo de esa noche y su cuerpo ya le estaba doliendo.

Usami le acariciaba los cabellos y le besaba la coronilla, realmente se encontraba enamorado de su esposo, esperaba que estuvieran toda la vida juntos.

_–Amor si se pudiera ¿te gustaría tener hijos? –_

_–Sería la persona más feliz del mundo, lástima que es imposible –_ al decirlo, Misaki se entristeció, como le gustaría ver a Usami en su rol de padre.

 _–Algo podemos hacer, ahora a dormir querido que te estás cayendo de sueño –_ se dieron un último beso y juntos se fueron a los brazos de Morfeo.

 

* * *

 

**_Tres meses después . . ._ **

Era un hermoso día soleado, todos los hermanos de la casa Marukawa y sus respectivas parejas se encontraban celebrando la unión de Zen con Takafumi, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que se encontraban rodeados de niños y niñas jugueteando y gritando.

Gracias al dinero e influencias de Usami y Hiroki, habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo con las autoridades, permitiéndoles criar a los pequeños del desaparecido orfanato. De forma que ahora se había ampliado la gran familia Marukawa, no sólo se componía de hermanos, ahora se podía decir que había primos y primas, siendo Hiyori la más feliz.

_–Nuestro sueño se cumplió cariño, al fin nuestros hijos son felices y estamos rodeados de nietos –_

_–No podemos pedirle nada más a la vida –_

Kaoru e Isaka se encontraban abrazados mientras observaban a todos a su alrededor, sellando las palabras recién dichas por un tierno beso, al fin todos los integrantes del burdel eran realmente felices.

******FIN******

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Estoy ansiosa por saber que les parecio, acepto todo tipo de comentarios (espero no negativos), sugerencias, críticas, preguntas o lo que se les ocurra.
> 
> Un abrazo y nos leemos!
> 
> Saludos ^_^


End file.
